A Buffy Christmas Carol
by maxser
Summary: The Classic Dickens' story with Buffy as the central character. The tragedies and heartbreaks of the past help her to remember the true spirit of Christmas


A BUFFY CHRISTMAS CAROL

THE BEGINNING

Angelica, a Slayer, walked up the stone stairs, passing a smiling guard without comment, and entered the Council building. She didn't even glance around the large, ornate lobby before she descended the stairs on the left. As she continued down to the second lower level, she leaned forward with even more resolve and sped up her steps. She stopped, briefly, at the large wooden door, ran her keycard and threw open the door.

"I am so sick of this," she said angrily as she entered the office.

Buffy, never flinched, looked away from her computer screen. "What now?" she questioned with irritation.

"There was no evil demon cult," Angelica replied quickly. "Just some punk kids." She glanced down at herself. Her, face, arms, shirt and jeans were covered with a red, sticky substance that caused her to grimace every time she took a breath.

Buffy shrugged. "The signs were there," she said plainly. "Research department confirmed. Tonight was supposed to be the calling of Anachid."

"They were wrong…again," Angelica said. "All I found were some kids trying a spell from a book they bought at Wal-Mart." She glanced down at herself. "This isn't even blood."

"So we were wrong," Buffy said emotionless. "It happens."

"It happens a lot," Angelica replied angrily. "I'm getting a little tired of walking into things …"

"Maybe you'd rather go back and finish your sentence," Buffy responded. "The Council protects you. Houses you. Pays you. But, if you'd rather move on…"

Angela took a deep breath and closed her eyes before continuing. "No," she said softly. "I'm happy to help."

"That's what I thought," Buffy responded.

"I'm gonna shower," Angelica said.

"If it makes you feel better," Buffy added, "I'll find out who in research confirmed this and … end our relationship."

"I'm sure it was just a misinterpretation," Angelica replied.

"One that cost money and time," Buffy said. "Both of which could have been better spent on real threats. That's unacceptable." She reached across the desk. "Get Lara from research up here."

"Yes ma'am," a timid female voice replied.

Buffy glanced back across the desk at Angelica. "Go clean up," she said. "You're dripping on the carpet."

Angelica shook her head as she turned and exited. She nearly ran into Rolph, , a forty something man with a crew cut and the presence of ex-military, current head of Council security. "Bad day?" he questioned.

"When isn't it?" she replied spitefully, nodding towards the closed office door.

"She's just finding her way," he said calmly.

"It's been years," Angelica replied. "She doesn't give a crap about anyone. And coming from me, that means something." She walked off.

Buffy spun as she launched herself into the air, squarely landing a hard kick to the chest of the girl in front of her. Buffy landed, prepared to continue. But the girl was down, struggling for air. Two other concerned girls dropped to her side. "Melanie," one of them asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"She got the wind knocked out," Buffy commented plainly.

The black haired girl next to Melanie looked up at Buffy with contempt. "She's hurt," she said accusingly.

"She's fine," Buffy responded. "But, if I were a vamp or a demon…" Buffy leaned down towards her. "…. you'd be dead."

The injured girl finally took a deep gasping breath. "Oh GOD!" she cried out.

"Get up," Buffy ordered.

"Leave her alone," the black haired girl said as she stood.

"It's okay, Taylor," Melanie said as she sat up. The blonde girl with her helped her stand.

Buffy stepped right up to Taylor. "She needs to learn this," Buffy said. "Or she's dead out there."

"Unless you kill her first," Taylor replied.

"You think the vamps give time outs?" Buffy asked. "You're Slayers. You train, you learn or you die. It's that simple."

"You think we don't get the dangers?" Taylor asked.

"NO," Buffy responded angrily. "I don't think you have a clue just how quickly people die."

"How could we not," the blonde girl said as she stepped forward. "You never let us."

"Good," Buffy replied, looking past her to Melanie. "Then maybe you've actually learned something." Melanie looked down hurt.

"We don't mind learning," Taylor said. "I don't even mind taking a beating. It's the joy you get doing it I could live without." Buffy took a step forward until they were nearly touching.

"Taylor," the blonde warned under her breath.

"You think I enjoy teaching you pathetic excuses for Slayers the same thing over and over?" Buffy questioned.

"Maybe joy was the wrong word," Taylor replied. "Cause you don't enjoy anything."

"You might want to listen to Amber and step out," Buffy warned.

"I like being a Slayer," Taylor stated. "I like helping people. This place was supposed to be about helping people. But you don't care about anyone. Xander…." Buffy's hand shot out hard. Taylor flew backwards and tumbled into the wall. Amber and Melanie let out a collective shocked gasp.

"Training's over," Buffy said. "And you're removed from duty."

"She didn't mean anything," Amber said quickly. Taylor stood slowly and dusted herself off.

"The Council stood for something wonderful," Taylor said softly. "Maybe you'll remember that one day." She glanced at the other two girls. "I'm outta here."

"Taylor?" Melanie questioned as the girl left the training room without another word.

"Get your patrol assignments from Rolph," Buffy said to them. "Make sure he knows you still need a senior to patrol with you." The girls nodded meekly. "We'll pick this up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas," Amber replied quickly.

"And?" Buffy asked.

"I thought maybe we'd have some time….," Melanie started to reply.

"Vampires and demons don't have holidays," Buffy said. "Well, at least not Christmas. Or would you rather join your friend?"

"We'll be here," Amber replied.

"Yeah," Buffy said before turning and exiting.

Buffy walked to the elevator and rode it up the two floors. Buffy stepped into the large, Spartan lobby. A few generic paintings decorated the walls. Otherwise, it was plain, grey and emotionless. Rolph approached her from the front doors. "I just saw Taylor," he said. "You relieved her of duty?"

"She will never have the discipline necessary to be an adequate Slayer," Buffy responded.

Rolph started to smile at the irony, but stopped. "She has been training the new recruits for the past four months," he stated.

"Maybe that's why we have such a bunch of useless little girls," Buffy replied disgustedly. "I swear, the powers that be must just have given up the fight sending us these…"

"The powers that be haven't abandoned the Council or the Slayers," he said pointedly.

"You got something to say to me, just say it," Buffy responded.

"It's Christmas Eve," he replied. "But there's not one ornament, not one holiday light on the entire premises."

"You sound like those two downstairs," Buffy replied. "Evil doesn't take a holiday."

"Apparently, neither does the Council," he responded. "Or celebrate them. Or even acknowledge their existence."

"It's just another day," Buffy said coldly.

"Maybe it is to you," he responded. "And if that's true, I'm very sorry."

"I don't want your pity," she replied.

"At the risk of being thrown through the patio doors, I'm going to say something," he stated. "I have been waiting for almost five years for you to work through whatever it is that you needed to work through." Buffy crossed her arms and spread her legs slightly. "But instead of you embracing the world again, I have watched you slowly descend deeper and deeper into contempt and pure hatred of everything and everyone."

"I have three hundred and twenty four offices around the world to manage," she responded quickly. "I don't have time to hold everyone's hand and sing songs."

"Neither did Mr. Harris," Rolph stated. Buffy's look became an angry glare. "But somehow, with very little help, he managed to make every single Slayer and every single employee feel like they mattered. Like they were important to the Council. And it was not just an act. He believed in them. And they believed in the Council."

"And look where it got him," Buffy snapped a reply.

"I stayed here, even after your demeanor changed, out of loyalty to him," Rolph said softly. "However, I can not in good conscience remain and watch you destroy everything he built. You will have my resignation by the end of the day." Buffy nodded silently. "I will remain until a suitable replacement can be found."

"I don't think that's necessary," Buffy replied. "Your attitude isn't one I want rubbing off on any more of those girls."

"Understood," he said. Buffy turned to walk away. "Ms. Summers." She stopped but didn't turn around. "I truly hope you find your way again. Maybe you could try to remember why Mr. Harris believed Christmas was So Very important. And why your sister loved it so."

"I'll have security escort you out," Buffy responded before walking away.

"Why would you fire the head of Council security?" Giles asked over the speakerphone in Buffy's office.

"I didn't fire him," Buffy replied plainly. "He decided it was time to move on." Buffy was sitting behind a large ornate desk covered in three piles of varying heights of stacked papers and reports. The walls were cinderblock as the office was in the second sub-basement and lit by very unflattering fluorescent lights. The walls were bare except for a small clock over the entry door. Not one personal item or picture adorned the large desk.

"Why?" Giles questioned.

"We have different ideas about the direction of the Council," she responded with irritation.

"That seems to be a common theme lately," he stated. Buffy scoffed. "Do you have any idea of his qualifications?"

"No," Buffy responded. "Do you? Because his records seem to be lacking, well, records."

"He was instrumental in helping form this institution," Giles replied. "For a long time, for too many wrong reasons, he was the only person that helped Xa…"

"DON'T," Buffy snapped. "That was the past. My concern is the future."

"Buffy," Giles said softly with fatherly concern. "The new Council is supposed to be about compassion and concern for all people, including employees."

"I know exactly what the Council is," Buffy said angrily. "And my Only concern is how we best help people. I can't do that with Slayers and workers constantly questioning my orders."

"Orders?" Giles asked with shock and disappointment.

"Someone has to be in charge," Buffy responded hurtfully. "Isn't that what You taught me."

"I am not the only one with misgivings about the Council's new direction," he responded. "The board has also expressed some…"

"The board is making money," Buffy replied. "LOTS of money. And the 'secret' is safe. I doubt they want to change either of those things."

"There is more to the Council than money and secrets," Giles stated. "You know that."

"What I know is that I have a batch of new recruits that won't make it through one patrol," she replied hastily. "I'm down a chief of Security. And Everyone around here seems to be more concerned with a ridiculous children's holiday than actual work."

"Christmas isn't a 'children's' holiday," Giles said sadly. "It means something to the new Council. It means something to everyone. It used to mean something to you."

"Then I grew up," Buffy replied flippantly. "Giles, is there something else cause I have a full plate?"

"No," he replied disappointedly. "Apparently not. However, we do need to have a longer conversation soon."

"Fine," Buffy responded without emotion.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy," Giles said sincerely.

"Bye, Giles," Buffy said as she reached out and tapped the button on the phone. "Bah!"

Buffy was still paging through reports when her door opened. "Ma'am," a plain looking, thirty year old girl, said as she stepped into the office, "I finished the financials through today. I'm going to leave, if that's okay."

"That's fine," Buffy replied. "Were there any discrepancies?"

"No, ma'am," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Buffy commented.

"But…ma'am," the woman said hesitantly, "tomorrow is Christmas."

Buffy looked up suddenly. "I find it amazing that people feel the need to keep reminding me of that," she commented. "I'm not a moron. I know it's Christmas. I also know that matters little to the demon out there planning on slaughtering a family as they sit down to their big family dinner."

"I can catch up everything the next day," the woman said softly. "I just really need the time with my…."

"Take the day," Buffy said. The woman sighed with relief. "And the next day." The woman's fear returned. "In fact, Carol, why not take the rest of the year."

"I didn't….," the Carol said fearfully as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"The Council doesn't get a day off," Buffy said plainly. "I thought you understood that."

"I do' ma'am," Carol replied. "I'm sorry. I'll be here. I promise."

"Good," Buffy said. "Have a good night."

"You too, ma'am," Carol said, her voice shaking. She turned and hurried from the office.

Before the door could even close, a hand reached out and stopped it. "Hey," a friendly voice called. Buffy's entire body grew rigid. Dawn entered the office wearing a bright green dress and a large smile that lit the dreary office. "Merry Christmas." She moved across the room and around the desk quickly to embrace her sister. Buffy didn't stand, and, within a few seconds, she moved her shoulders and shook off Dawn's hug.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked with true surprise. "It's Christmas Eve. I wouldn't miss seeing you."

"I thought you would be in Boston," Buffy replied plainly.

"I'm guessing you didn't read any of my e-mails," Dawn said sadly.

"I've been very busy," Buffy replied.

Dawn shook off the insult and smiled even wider. "L.A. is having their party," she stated. She stepped back around the desk and took a seat facing Buffy. "The Christmas party. Everyone from Wolfram and Hart and the Council are invited, plus a lot of others that have helped along…."

"Is that why suddenly everyone thinks they should be off tomorrow?" Buffy questioned angrily.

"No," Dawn said with some confusion. "Everyone probably just wants to be off for Christmas."

"How many times to I have to explain that the Council doesn't get time outs?" Buffy said angrily.

"Nothing happens on Christmas, Buffy," Dawn stated. "You know this. Demons and vamps, are superstitious too. Plus, mostly the streets are empty. Not a lot of victims out on Christmas."

"You have a short memory," Buffy said spitefully.

"NO," Dawn said with a short burst of anger that she quickly got under control. "I remember everything. And that was just a ….." Tears began to stream down her face, but she quickly, and unsuccessfully, tried to wipe them away. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Why did you come here?" Buffy questioned suspiciously.

"I came to see my sister," Dawn replied. "I came to spend Christmas Eve with you. I thought we would go to the party together. You know, I thought we would have some fun."

"I don't have time for fun," Buffy responded coldly.

"Or Christmas either, apparently," Dawn replied. "Why aren't there any lights or decorations?"

"Why would there be?" Buffy questioned in reply.

"Because you used to love Christmas," Dawn replied. "Because he…"

"I have a lot of work to do before patrol tonight," Buffy stated.

"You're patrolling?" Dawn asked with shock.

"Someone has to," she replied.

"Not the president of the Watcher's Council," Dawn said.

"When we actually get some recruits that aren't worthless little girls, maybe I'll get a break," Buffy replied. "Until then…"

"Why are you so angry?" Dawn questioned sadly. "And mean?"

"I grew up," Buffy replied plainly, "and took over my own responsibilities."

"We all grew up," Dawn responded. "And we all have responsibilities." Buffy scoffed. "I really didn't come here to fight with you. Please, Buffy, come with me. If you insist on working tomorrow, I promise I'll have you back before morning."

"No thank you," Buffy said, without looking up.

"She won't be there," Dawn stated softly. Buffy flinched slightly. "She never does anything anymore."

"I need to get back to work," Buffy stated.

"Why are you like this?" Dawn asked with confusion. "We used to be close. We were…."

"Why did you take her side?" Buffy questioned suddenly.

"I didn't," Dawn said. "There were no sides. She was destroyed….and abandoned. I did what you…."

"What?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Nothing," Dawn replied.

"Have fun at your party," Buffy stated.

"Please come to the party with me," Dawn said, her inner beauty and hopefulness tried to reassert itself.

"I can't," Buffy stated.

Dawn stood and walked around the desk. She leaned down and hugged her unresponsive sister once again. She held the embrace for a long time before Buffy disengaged her. "This isn't what he ever wanted for you," she said carefully. Buffy didn't respond. Dawn walked to the door. She returned with two wrapped gifts, one large and one small. She set them on the desk. "Merry Christmas, Buffy."

"You shouldn't have done that," Buffy replied. "I don't have anything for you."

"That doesn't matter," Dawn said. "I only wish I hadn't found you so…angry. I love you Buffy."

"Have fun at your party," Buffy replied. Realizing that was the most emotion she was going to get out of Buffy, Dawn turned and left. She cast one last glance at Buffy sitting resolute at the desk before the door closed.

"Merry Christmas," Dawn said to the guard in the hallway.

His face instantly lit up. "Merry Christmas, Miss Summers," he replied happily.

"We miss you around Miss," the guard said as he held the front entry door for Dawn to exit.

"I miss being here, sometimes," she replied. She smiled. "I miss the people. Like you Tommy." Her infectious smiled worked its magic again and he smiled back.

"Only you, and my sister, ever called me that," he said. "The Boston office is lucky to have you."

"It's a nice city," she replied.

"You are a very good friend," he stated. Dawn looked puzzled for a moment. "How is Miss Lehane?"

"Okay," Dawn replied ambiguously.

"Does that man there know how lucky he is?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the man sitting in the back of the limo parked at the bottom of the front stairs. Dawn blushed slightly without replying. "You have a wonderful Christmas, miss."

"Thank you," Dawn said sincerely. "Merry Christmas to you too." She reached out and quickly hugged him. Although surprised, he allowed the embrace.

"I think your gentleman is getting anxious," he said as Dawn stepped away.

Dawn glanced at the car. "We have a flight," she said.

"Have a safe trip," he replied. "And please stop by anytime. We miss your smiles."

Dawn blushed again and nodded as she glanced past him at the massive stone building. "Please tell Rolph I said Merry Christmas," she said. "I hoped to see him, but we are running late."

The guard started to say something but instead replied, "I'll tell him."

"I'll call him later," she added. She looked into Thomas' kind eyes once more before starting down the stairs. Thomas followed her down and opened the back door of the stretch black limo for her to enter. "Have a Very Happy New Year, in case I don't see you before."

"You too miss," he replied. He nodded at the man in the back seat before smiling one last time at Dawn and closing the door.

"Something I should know?" Gunn asked after the door closed.

"Him?" Dawn questioned. "That's Tommy. He was one of the first guards Rolph hired. He's been around here almost as long as us. He's like a brother."

"She's not coming?" Gunn asked knowingly. The limo slowly pulled away.

"No," Dawn replied sadly. "She says she has work." Gunn nodded a little too demonstratively. "What?"

"I love you, Dawn," Gunn replied. "And please don't be upset, but Buffy isn't same person she used to be."

"I know," Dawn said sadly. "But what am I supposed to do? She's my sister. I will always love her."

"Of course you will," he replied plainly. "I wouldn't expect anything less. I just worry about you sometimes." She looked at him questioningly. "You look out for everyone around you. I just want you remember to take care of yourself too." She raised her eyebrows. "That came out wrong."

"I know what you meant," Dawn said. "I just couldn't walk away from her."

"Everyone is very thankful for what you did," he stated sincerely. "You've been a great friend."

"I just wish it didn't cost me my sister," she stated.

"I think Buffy got lost all on her own," he replied. "And she'll find her way back, when she's ready."

"I just hope she knows I'll always be there for her," Dawn said.

"If she doesn't, then you'll remind her," Gunn stated. Dawn smiled softly before lifting her legs and folding them under her on the leather seat and leaning her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "We'll remind her together." Dawn nodded silently.

Buffy walked up the short flight of stairs to the first lower level. She headed down the empty corridor and turned into the dining room. A handful of employees were seated at one table in the back. The moment she entered, they fell silent. As she passed them, all five greeted her. She nodded but didn't reply. She walked straight to the food warmers and fixed herself a plate. One of the people at the table, a woman researcher, the bravest of the bunch, stood. "Would you like to join us?" Mary asked.

"No thank you," she replied. "I have some more work to do."

"It's Christmas Eve," Mary responded. "It's a night for friends, family and wonder, not work." Buffy looked at her curiously before heading to the hallway. "Merry Christmas, Ms. Summers." Buffy didn't reply.

"What was that?" one of the men at the table asked.

"Just the boss being the boss," one of the other men replied sneeringly.

"I feel sorry for her," Mary said softly.

All four of the others registered various amounts of shock on their faces. "After the way she treated you the other day?" one of the others asked.

"She's a bitch," the first man stated bluntly.

"She's just…lonely," Mary replied.

"A lonely bitch," he added, which brought chuckles from some of the others.

"This place used to be different," Mary said sadly. "She was different." No one at the table even tried to argue. And for a moment, they all fell into silent contemplation.

Finally, the large man said, "I need to get going. My wife is waiting for me to help her assemble two bicycles."

"Does your wife know you at all?" one of the other men asked jokingly. "You nearly impaled yourself using the electric pencil sharpener." The others laughed.

"I've met Sherry," Mary added. "She doesn't need your help. She just wants you home." The large man nodded with a contented smile. "I'm gonna go too. Early morning at my sister's."

"I'm going too," one of the other men stated. Everyone stood and walked their plates to the counter nearest the kitchen. "Anyone need a ride? It just started snowing a few minutes ago."

"Snow and cabs is a bad mix," one of the others commented. "You mind?"

"Not at all," the first man said. "It's on my way."

"At the risk of bringing on the wrath of boss," the large man said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they all responded jovially before they began shaking hands and hugging.

As they reached the door to the hallway, Mary turned around and stared into the now empty dining room. "They used to have some beautiful Christmas parties here," she said with melancholy.

"That they did," one of the other men replied as he wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder and led her down the hallway with the others.

Buffy appeared from the side staircase into the foyer lobby. The main lights were already shut off, so the area was illuminated by a few wall sconces. Buffy glanced at the elevator but decided to climb the nearest winding staircase that led to the upper private floors above. At each landing, she hesitated before starting up the next staircase. On the third floor, just as she moved to the next staircase, she heard a voice that lit up her entire visage. She froze for a moment before moving to the railing that overlooked the lobby. "OH MY GOD!" Dawn shouted in excitement. "SANTA CAME!"

Buffy raced to the railing and looked down at the empty, barely lit, lobby below. She shook her head. "I'm so tired," she said to no one. She climbed the next set of stairs.

"Of course he came," Xander said just as Buffy reached the next landing. "You think he'd forget the most important girl on the planet?" Buffy froze completely. Tears immediately dripped from her cheeks onto the marble floor. She dropped her head and slowly moved to the banister her eyes closed. Feeling the solid wood in front of her, she fearfully opened her eyes. The lobby was still empty. Her tears flowed quickly, but she didn't even try to wipe them away. She turned and ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and down the hallway to her room.

She pulled her key card from her pocket and was about to insert it into the card reader for her door, when she stopped. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the lighted wreath hanging above the keyhole. "Not funny," she said to no one in particular as she looked left and then right down the hallway. When she focused back on the door, the wreath was gone. She stepped back in shock. "NOT Funny, Willow." She glanced around hoping for some grinning faces, but the hallway was empty.

As Buffy stepped into her suite, a row of lights automatically turned on, illuminating the sparsely furnished living room. Although it was the largest living quarters in the Council, it was small compared to most apartments. But the lack of furniture made the entire place seem too large for her. She walked through the living room and past the meager kitchen to her bedroom. Without turning on another light, Buffy found her way to the bed and immediately laid down. She kicked off her boots and let them fall to the floor. The lights in the front room dimmed and went out as the timer expired, leaving the entire suite in complete darkness. Buffy sat up long enough to yank the covers down before slipping under them, still fully clothed.

A few minutes later, she was nearly asleep when the room was suddenly washed in indirect light. She rolled over and stared at the bright light pouring in around the heavy drapes. She raised her eyebrows as she hesitantly stood and moved to the windows. As she pulled open the drapes, she closed her eyes and turned her head. The light was intense. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Outside, every tree, every bush and pole was wrapped with lights. Green lights. Red lights. Orange lights. Purple lights. Multi colors. It was breathtaking in its beauty and simplicity. A large inflatable Santa in a hot air balloon was floating over the currently empty fountain. Buffy glanced left and then right. A complete Nativity scene with life size figures was the centerpiece of the expansive property. As Buffy stared, mouth open, the lights began to fade. A panic swept over her. She looked around hopelessly as the colors faded and finally extinguished.

She reached her hands to her eyes as she turned away from the windows. "Appalling waste of money," a voice said from the darkness.

Buffy instantly raised her arms to attack mode. "Bad move, coming here," she warned the darkness.

Suddenly, a man appeared, surrounded by light. "Quentin. Have to say, I didn't expect to see you Ever again."

"Indeed," he replied in his heavy English accent.

"How ironic," Buffy said, "you being a vamp."

"I am not a vampire, Miss Summers," he responded.

"Ghost?" Buffy asked. "I think I can still kill a ghost."

"I sincerely doubt that you could," he replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Was that your light show?"

"No," he replied. "It was gaudy and so very American." He said the last word with contempt. Buffy looked at him with confusion. "You did not even recognize it."

"Why would I?" Buffy asked.

"Because it was the way This Council celebrated Christmas before you took over," he stated.

"So you're here to remind me what a Bitch I am?" Buffy questioned sarcastically.

"I am here to warn you…," he started to reply.

"WARN?" Buffy asked angrily.

"I am here to give you a chance to not become the person I became," he said plainly.

"So, I'm supposed to believe you care…about me?" Buffy questioned. "Cause every time I ever saw you, you were trying to kill me or relive me of duty."

"I understand your hesitance," he said. "You have no reason to believe me. However, I AM here to save you."

Buffy scoffed. "Save me from what?' she questioned mockingly.

"From yourself," he replied plainly.

"You need to go," Buffy said with annoyance.

"I completely agree," he responded. "I told them you would never respond to me. But, I have to ask you something." Buffy nodded hesitantly. "Are you happier today than you were five Christmases ago?"

"That's a stupid question," she replied. "Yesterday has nothing to do with today. You do your best, that's all you can do."

"I will not argue the logic," he stated. "None the less, the question remains."

"Am I happy?" she asked with a hint of anger. "Vampires and demons still exist, so no."

"They existed five years ago too," he said. "That was not the question."

Buffy struggled with herself for a few seconds. "No," she finally declared. "Okay. Is that it? Will you go now?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I Really don't like you," she responded. "Because hearing Xander say 'Council go boom,' actually made me smile. Not for all the others that died." She corrected quickly. "Just you."

"Why are you not happy," Quentin stated with annoyance. "You have everything you ever wanted. You are in complete control. You decide the destiny of every Slayer. You sit at the head of one of the world's most influential corporations. And yet, every day, you become a little bit more like me."

"I do my job," Buffy responded quickly, with offense. "We save people. We train Slayers. Do you want to see the numbers? I can show you just how many bad guys we offed this year."

"Your record is impeccable," Quentin stated. "So was mine."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Because of me," she said.

"And your friends," he said grudgingly. "I said many times that the Slayer must operate alone. Civilians have no part in what we do."

"Proved you wrong," she said proudly.

"So why do you so easily dismiss those 'civilians' around you?" he asked. "Why do you now wield the Slayers like they are weapons?"

"I don't," she replied quickly. But, even as she said it, her mind wandered.

"I have come to give you a warning," he stated. She stood taller, her body rigid. "Continue on this path, and by next Christmas, you will have surpassed me in not only arrogance but indifference as well."

"I will NEVER be you," she said with hatred.

"I have said all I can," he stated calmly.

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" she questioned. "Cause it's late and I need sleep. And, seriously, you being in my room, sort of creeps me out."

"Buffy Summers," he said with authority, "you are being given a chance. The people that decide these matters believe you may still be saved."

"Saved from what?" Buffy questioned

"You will be visited by three spirits," he said, ignoring her question.

"I saw this movie," Buffy said.

"They will try to guide you back to the person you were meant to be," he said. "The person your friends, the person He thought you to be."

Buffy's anger instantly rose. "Don't you dare say his name," she warned.

"I will not," he stated. "Why won't you?"

"GET OUT!" she shouted. "I didn't need your kind of help then, I don't need it now. I run the Council. We kill vampires. We help people. That's who I am. That's who I'm meant to be."

"Personally, I did not believe this would be successful," he said calmly. "However, in my heart, I have hope."

"You don't have a heart," she said.

"I understand that your mind is closed to anything I have to say," he stated. "But do not let your arrogance blind you to the lessons the others have to offer."

Suddenly, the light appeared again from behind the curtains. Buffy instantly moved to the windows. But, just as she pulled the drapes apart, the light disappeared, both outside and in. She turned only to find herself alone in her room. She glanced around curiously. She grunted. "A dream," she said. She glanced down at her clothes. "I'm just so tired." She walked to the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She brushed her teeth before putting on a sleep shirt and climbing back into bed. She glanced around the dark room one last time. "Bad dream."

THE PAST

Buffy slept rough. She twitched, rolled, adjusted pillows, flipped from side to side and kicked. Just as she finally settled, something caught her attention. With a single fluid motion, she pulled a stake from under her pillow and leapt from the bed. "WHOA!" the trembling man standing at the end of the bed said in alarm. "Buffy, it's me."

Buffy reached over and turned on the overhead light. A tiny man dressed in a three piece blue suit stood staring at her. "Jonathan?" she questioned with shock. "What are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrows and stared. "Oh. You're dead." She glanced around her room. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he replied.

"I never really said this to anyone before, but I'm sorry you died," she said sincerely.

"Me too," he responded. "We have places to go. You should get dressed." Buffy immediately looked down at her bare legs. She quickly picked up her jeans from the floor and pulled them on.

"Go?" she questioned.

"I have so many things to show you," he replied. "And we have little time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he responded softly as he leaned a little closer, "but you don't really have a choice." With the wave of his hand, her drapes flew apart and one of her windows opened.

"We're on the fifth floor," Buffy said.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I won't let you fall."

"Wasn't worried about me," she said.

"Just take my hand," he stated.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Who or what are you?" she questioned.

"I think you know," he said.

"This is crazy," Buffy responded.

"So is a world with vampires, demons, witches and Slayers," he replied.

"Are you an angel?" she asked.

He smiled. "No," he said. "I'm just a messenger trying to save a future angel." Buffy started to speak. "Take my hand."

Buffy reluctantly took his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The past," he said.

"History was never my strong suit," she replied.

"Your past," he said. The moment her hand touched his, everything changed. The air was warmer. The sun was shining. And scantily clad high school students passed them without a glance.

"This is L.A.," Buffy said. "My old high school."

"You were quite the queen back then," he replied as he pointed to a group of girls on the front stairs.

Buffy was seated on the top stair with six other girls seated on the stairs below her. An awkward boy, in cheap, loose fitting jeans climbed the stairs past them towards the building entrance. Buffy said something and all the girls laughed. The boy's face turned bright red before he entered the building.

"I don't want to see this," Buffy said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked. "This is who you were. That boy could have been me."

"I was different then," Buffy said apologetically.

A man climbed the stairs and approached younger Buffy. "This is when you were called," Jonathan commented.

"Yes," she said unhappily.

"Would you rather be that mean girl?" he asked.

"NO," Buffy sais quickly.

":You had a choice," he stated. "The man that looks a lot like Donald Sutherland said so."

"It was never a choice," Buffy replied.

"Then why did you fight it for so long?" he asked. Instantly, they were in the Sunnydale High library.

"NO!" the younger Buffy said to Giles. "That is not what I want."

"You didn't want it," Jonathan said pointedly.

"That's not fair," Buffy protested. "I was sixteen. I didn't want a career. I just wanted to be a girl."

Suddenly, the library was filled with voices. Every seat at the large table was occupied. Books were stacked, a few were open. Two pizza boxes lay open on the table, only a few slices remained. "I am not fighting that," Xander said, as he spun the book for Willow to see the picture.

"You're not fighting anything Xan," Buffy replied. "I'm the Slayer."

"But we're the Scoobies," he said with a pouty face.

"I must agree with Buffy," Giles stated. "It is much too dangerous for you to participate in the actual battles."

"Taking her side," Xander commented. "What a surprise." He looked to Buffy. "Teacher's pet." Buffy stuck out her tongue in reply.

"I don't want to be here," Buffy said to Jonathan. "Why would you show me this?"

"Look at your face," he said, pointing to the younger Buffy. "You're smiling."

"I'm with my friends," she replied.

"So I guess it was more than just a career," he stated. Buffy nodded grudgingly. "What about for him?" Buffy looked at Xander and shook her head. The scene changed.

There was a knock at the door. Xander, a patch covering his one eye, looked up and over the stacks of files and papers on his desk. "Come in," he called.

"I forgot how awful that looked," Buffy commented, "before he got the prosthetic."

Faith entered wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and a leather jacket. "Wow," she commented on seeing his desk. "President comes with a lot of work."

"Hey," he said cordially as he looked away from his computer screen.

"I just wanted to stop by before I left," she said.

"You and Woody going someplace fun for the holidays?" he asked.

"Robin left," she replied.

"What?" Xander said with surprise.

"He's been through a lot over the years," Faith explained. "Mostly because of the Council and what we do. He had enough."

"You've been through a lot too," he replied. "But, I get it, I guess. I'm sorry."

"Why are you staying?" she asked. "You've lost WAY more than anyone should."

"Where else would I go?" he questioned. "There's not a lot of demand for a barely educated, one eyed carpenter." She glanced down, embarrassed. "Hey." He said kindly. "I want to be here. This is what I was meant for. I AM sorry he left."

Faith shrugged. "No biggie," she said.

"I doubt that," he replied sincerely. "So, where are you off to?"

"I don't know," she said. "Me record is 'technically' clean. But, I need to stay out of California and keep low. Erasing my name from a computer doesn't erase memories of people that knew who, what I was."

"And this place is just another prison," he said.

"It's a palace," she replied. "But most everyone else has left. Only Dawn and B stayed. And B will never be my biggest fan."

"I don't know," he responded. "I can see you two bonding during a sleepover. Maybe even after a pillow fight." He smiled wide.

"Never gonna happen, sorry," she said with a sly smile. "Plus it's getting all 'festive' around here. Figured it's time to bounce."

"So, where to?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"You could stay," he said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said.

"I could use your help," he said softly.

"Me?" she asked. "I'm not…I don't. What happened with us was…"

"Don't strain yourself," he said. "I didn't mean that. But, thank you." She looked away, ashamed. "I have a TON of work. I don't even understand most of it."

"And you think I will?" she asked with amazement.

"I need…an assistant," he stated. "And please don't punch me cause I said that. It's just a word."

"I thought Dawn was your assistant," Faith replied.

"She's a Godsend," he replied quickly. "But, she's got school. And I am not going to get in the way of her destiny. She will do amazing things."

"I'm sorry," Faith said sincerely. "But I really don't think I can help you."

"Why?" he asked. "Is it me? Or the Council? Being stuck in one place?"

"I'm dumb," she said softly and plainly.

"Oh Faith," Xander replied with a big smile, "You are anything but." She looked shocked for a moment. "I'm the president of the New Council complete with 323 offices and businesses. I barely graduated from 'Sunnydale High.' And Everyone graduates Sunnydale."

"What exactly would I do?" she asked hesitantly.

He looked stumped for a moment. "Well," he finally replied, "in the short term, you would help me get through all of this." He spread his arms out indicating everything on his desk. "After that, I guess we would build the new Council."

"Why me?" she asked. "What about the others?"

"Willow will come back in a few years and take over as president," he replied. "I just couldn't let her throw away everything she's worked so hard for now. She and Kennedy will finish college. And Giles jumped at the chance to take over the Council office in Cardiff. Dawn has school. Angel, Spike and Gunn have their hands full in L.A. And, truthfully, I wouldn't trust them here anyhow. And Buffy is Buffy. Every time she leaves here, I always wonder if she'll come back."

"I wasn't just talking about them," Faith said. "What about the employees? The Slayers? You could hire anyone in the world."

"I could," he replied. "But I don't know them. I don't trust them."

"At least I wasn't your last choice," she said sarcastically.

"I wasn't ranking people in order," he replied. "Just laying out the new Council employee roster."

She looked at him dubiously. "What if I hate it?" she asked. "What if I can't do it?"

"No strings," he replied. "No contracts. You stay only as long as you want."

"I'm not really an office kind of girl," she said. "I like the hands on. Training. Slaying."

"Yeah," he replied. "We've had a few too many injuries during routine training."

"I didn't break anything or anyone…badly," she said with a sly smile.

"I'll make you a deal," he stated. "Your time is your own. You help me when you can. But you can still train and patrol."

"Where would I work?" she asked.

He glanced at the tight space within his office. "There are a lot of empty offices on this floor," he replied. "Take your pick."

"If I'm your assistant," she asked, "shouldn't we be in the same room….or at least close."

"We could knock down a wall," he said. "Does that mean you accept?"

"Not until I see my office," she said slyly.

"By the way," he said, "they want to pay me a LOT of money. And since I don't really need it…"

"You pay me what you want," she said honestly. "I already get Slayer pay. And that's pretty good. But I do have to ask one thing." He nodded silently. "Did you ask B?"

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Buffy barely wants to be here," he replied. Buffy glanced at Jonathan before looking down. "She's technically handling the new Slayer training and acting as the in house Slayer. She'll be busy."

"And how is Dawn going to feel about this?" Faith added.

"I honestly don't know," he responded.

"I like her," Faith said plainly. "But I doubt she feels the same. Besides, she's in love with you."

"WHAT?" Buffy asked Jonathan.

"These are just images of the past," he replied. "Don't blame me for what they show."

"No," Xander said. "We're family."

"She might not know that," Faith replied.

"I think you're wrong," he replied. "But it's just a job. Not an engagement."

"Don't you need to get this approved?" Faith asked.

"If this doesn't interest you, I'm not going to ….," he started to say.

"I'm interested, okay," she said. "I just don't want to cause problems. I've done enough of that."

"Technically, I need board approval," he stated. "But, 'technically' I've needed board approval for almost everything I've been doing these past three months. Nothing ever would have gotten done."

"Maybe," she replied. "But, it matters. Okay?"

"I'll send the emails," he said.

She nodded. "So, what do I do?" she asked.

Buffy turned to Jonathan. "He never asked me," she said.

"If he had?" he questioned. "Would you have done it?"

"I'm doing it now," she replied.

"Not like he did," Jonathan said softly.

He waved his arm. The office changed. It was bigger. There were three desks. Ten TV monitors were mounted across three walls. A small refrigerator sat behind two of the desks. Faith looked older. And the pile of files on Xander's desk was almost as high as it was before. Faith's desk had a similar pile. There were news channels playing muted on three screens. A movie was playing on the largest one.

"Remember when you said my time was my own?" Faith asked. "That I would just be here to help when I wanted…?" He nodded. "What happened?"

"I never meant for you to give up your life," he stated sincerely. The patch was gone, replaced with a prosthetic eye.

"I didn't say that," Faith replied. "And I do get out….occasionally. But you never leave. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

"There are three hundred twenty three Slayers that agreed to stay and the security teams we assembled for them whose lives depend on me," he replied. "There are thousands of employees whose livelihoods depend on me. And there is a world of people out there, that even though they will never know it, depend on me to make the right decisions to keep them safe."

"You're not responsible for the world," Faith said.

"As president of the Council, I should be," he replied. "Or what are we doing here?"

"You So picked the wrong assistant," she responded.

"No," he said. "I didn't. But, I don't want this to become your ENTIRE life either."

"I was a bad guy," she replied. "My life should have ended in an alley or a prison. I like what we do. We don't just save people. We help people."

"That's what the Council always should have been," he said. "And you're life never should have ended like that."

"You have built an Incredible Council," she replied.

"Not me," he responded. "WE." Faith blushed.

"He did that," Buffy said.

"They did that," Jonathan replied.

"I didn't know," Buffy responded.

"I think you didn't know a lot," he replied.

The scene changed again. They were standing in the private dining room. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Faith, Rolph and Denise, the head chef were seated around the table. There was a small live Christmas tree in the far corner. Buffy and Dawn were talking softly. Faith was laughing loudly at something Rolph said. He glanced uncomfortably over at Denise. Xander's phone vibrated. He glanced at the display before standing. "What's up?" Faith asked.

"Nothing," he said with a kind smile. "I just need to take this."

"I'm done anyhow," Faith said as she started to stand.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "He's a big boy," she said. "He doesn't need you to hold his hand twenty four seven."

Faith glared. "Buffy," Dawn scolded.

Xander looked to Faith. "I'm good," he said. "You eat." He looked at Buffy, shook his head, held up his hands and shrugged before turning and leaving. Jonathan pulled Buffy along to follow. Once in the hallway, he dialed his phone. "Hey, Tomas, it's me." He took another step before falling sideways against the wall. His entire body slumped and his head fell to his chest. "Is anyone else….?"

"What is this?" Buffy asked. She watched as tears began to pour down Both of Xander's cheeks. "What happened?"

"There was nothing new on any of the reports," Xander said frantically. "Yes, it is." He shouted. "She was my responsibility." He slumped to the floor. "Are you sure everyone else is safe?" His breaths were short and erratic.

"This was the day he lost his first charge," Jonathan said softly.

"That girl in Egypt?" Buffy asked. Jonathan turned to her with surprise.

"No," Xander said. "I will call them. Yes, I'm Certain." He lifted his arm and wiped his face. "I'm sorry. I will go over everything again. And NO MORE patrols. Not until I figure out how this happened." He stared at the wall for a moment. "This was NOT your fault, Tomas. I know how much you and the team take care of each other. I screwed up. I AM SO SORRY. Thank you but….Can I call you back in an hour? I need to talk to some people. Please, go home. Be safe. Yes. I will call you."

"I remember this," Buffy stated. "There was a nest. They didn't expect it." She turned to Jonathan. "It wasn't his fault."

Xander slowly stood. He dialed his phone. "Giles," he said softly. "I'm sorry, it's probably the middle of the night…..I screwed up. I AM SO SORRY. I don't know how this happened. Angela is dead." The tears poured down his face again. Buffy looked away with embarrassment. "I think you need to relieve me of duty. I missed something …. NO. That's not how this happens. She was a girl. One of my girls. They don't just.."

Buffy looked to Jonathan. "He's not responsible," she said heartbreakingly. "I didn't know he felt like this."

"Like the world rested on his shoulders?" Jonathan asked pointedly.

"I didn't know," Buffy replied.

"No," Xander said as he walked down the hallway, eventually entering the office. "I can't just call her mom. Her dad died a few years ago. Her mom is alone. It's almost Christmas." He sat in his chair. "If it's okay, I'm going to go there….. You don't have to do that…. Thank you Giles….. We'll talk about it. But, I think you made a mistake."

"He wanted to quit," Buffy said.

"He wanted to be perfect in a world of chaos," Jonathan replied. "This was his biggest fear."

"I didn't know," Buffy said.

"Some did," he replied.

Xander's office door opened. He quickly turned his chair around and wiped his eyes. "Hey," Dawn said.

"Hey," he said softly but cordially. He slowly turned his chair.

"Oh God," Dawn said. "What happened?"

Xander started to speak but stopped. Finally, he said, "I need to leave for a little while."

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, her voice was a near panic. "Christmas is in two days."

"I'm fine," he replied. "I just have some…."

Dawn raced around the desk and put her hands on both sides of his face. "What happened?" she asked.

He didn't immediately respond, but Dawn didn't release him. "Angela…was killed," Xander said with so much difficulty it made Buffy's chest hurt.

"OH GOD, Xander," Dawn said sadly. "I am so sorry."

"I screwed up," he said, his voice shaking.

"Xander," Dawn replied, still holding his face in her hands, "every Slayer knows what they do is dangerous. But because of you, they also know what they do is important."

"My girls aren't supposed to die," he said sadly. "EVER."

"This wasn't your fault," Dawn stated.

"You don't know that," he replied. "But I need to leave for a little while."

"You can't," Dawn said quickly. "Christmas is…. Are you going away for good." Her eyes filled with tears.

"No," he said. "But I'm gonna need your help. Faith will want to come with. But I need you both here. The two of you are the only people that completely understand what we do. I need that right now."

"You shouldn't do whatever you're going to do alone," Dawn said. "Especially now."

"I'm not," he replied. "Giles is meeting me."

"Will you be back by Christmas?" she questioned softly.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world," he replied with a big smile. He reached out his arms and she moved into them. "Will you help Faith?"

"Of course," Dawn responded. "Are you going to talk to her before you go?"

"It's probably better if I don't," he replied.

"You really should tell her," Dawn stated.

"She'll want to come with," he said. "But I need her here."

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked with concern. "You're not going to Egypt."

"I have to go see her mom," he replied softly. "This news shouldn't come over the phone. I promised to take care of her daughter. The news should come from me."

"That is not your job," Dawn said "You aren't responsible for what happened."

"If it's not," he responded, "then what am I doing here? I made a promise to not only the Slayers, but to their friends and families too. The least I can do is be there for them."

"You are such a good man," Dawn said as she stared into his eyes.

"No," he replied modestly. "I'm just me. And I may have screwed up."

"I remember this," Buffy said. "Faith was … in charge for a few days."

"You weren't happy about it," Jonathan stated.

"She had no business," Buffy said. "She couldn't be trusted."

"He trusted her," he replied.

"I guess," Buffy responded. She slowly approached Xander and Dawn. She moved around them, looking into their eyes.

"She loves him," Jonathan said.

Buffy's expression grew angry for just a moment, before falling sad. "I know," she replied softly. "And he loves her back. Just not the same way."

The office door opened and Faith entered. Within one second, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she questioned quickly.

"Angela died," Dawn said, her voice weak. Faith's mouth dropped open slightly. "On patrol."

"I missed something, didn't I?" Faith asked immediately. "In the reports."

Dawn had moved to one of the desks and was already reading. "No," Xander said kindly. "I did."

"No," Dawn replied, reading the report on the screen. "Neither of you missed anything. It was a patrol. They stumbled on a nest."

Faith stared into Xander's eyes. "It's not your fault," she said. He tiled his head and shrugged, his eyes full of tears. She nodded silently.

"I'm meeting Giles," Xander said.

"WHAT?" Faith asked with shock. "Why?"

"I need to break the news to Angela's mom in person," Xander replied.

"No, you don't," Faith stated strongly.

"Yes, I do," Xander replied.

"I'm coming with," Faith stated.

"I need you here," he said.

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make this any better for her mom," Dawn said.

"No," he agreed, "there isn't. But I need to try."

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Because I'm not Quentin and this isn't the old Council," he said. "Every person here has value. Their lives mean something."

"No one is going to let me be in charge," Faith added.

"Giles will sign off," Xander said. "It will be fine."

"No," Faith replied. "It won't. Buffy… But, even if …I'm not qualified."

"Yes, you are," Xander said. Dawn nodded grudgingly.

"No," Faith said plainly. "Because not one part of me would even think to go and visit her mom."

"That's not true," Xander said knowingly.

"We need to go," Jonathan stated. Buffy was watching the three of them intently.

"They're all so good together," she commented.

"Why weren't you there too?" he asked.

"They didn't want me," Buffy said.

"You're wrong," he replied.

"Buffy," Xander said from behind the folding table, acting as his desk, "I need help." His hair was matted. His

face was drawn. There were dark circles under both of his eyes. He still had the patch over one of them.

"And I need a break," she replied. "I've been doing this for a long time. I'm tired."

"I get it," Xander said.

"Then you know why I have to go," she added.

"I understand," he replied. "But we're just starting to build something new. It's not the old Council."

"I'm glad that we made you president," she said. "But I'm not asking permission. I deserve a break. And I'm going to take it."

Xander glanced down and clenched his jaw. "When do you leave?" he asked.

"Friday," Buffy said.

"You won't wait until after the first of the year?" he questioned. "You'll miss Christmas."

"We'll be in Rome," she replied. "I think they invented Christmas."

"We?" Xander asked.

"Me and Dawn?" Buffy said questioningly. "You didn't think I'd leave her here?"

"She has school," he said urgently. "And she helps out here."

"She'll go to school there," Buffy said. "I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not so sure" Jonathan commented. Buffy glared.

"Buffy," Xander said, his voice pleading, "I really need help. Dawn has been…."

"This isn't Dawn's life," Buffy snapped. "This was never Dawn's life."

"Can I, at least, give you Dawn's Christmas presents to take with you?" he asked softly.

"You better ship them," she replied. "I doubt we'll have the room."

"Wow," Jonathan said. "You really were a …."

"I didn't realize," she replied softly. "But it was just a few months. I came back."

The scene changed. "Xander," Dawn called out as she ran into his nearly barren office,

Xander jumped from his plain wooden chair in alarm, knocking over the stack of files on the tiny table acting as his desk. "Dawnie," he said with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go," she said sadly and pleadingly.

"I know," he said. "But your sister needs you. You need to watch out for her."

"Who's going to watch out for you?" she asked quickly.

He smiled. "I'll be okay," he said.

"I know you better than you think," she replied. "And I know how hard you're working. This is the job of ten people. You can't do this by yourself."

"I'll be okay," he said. "Plus, everyone's got their own thing. It's really not that hard. I just hope you're not going to mess up your plan."

"Plan?" she questioned.

"College, grad school, med school, law school," he replied, "all in five years."

She laughed. "I wish," she said.

"You will go to school there, right?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she replied. "I already checked into it."

"Please don't let anything get in the way of your destiny," he said softly.

She looked at him with surprise. "Xander?" she questioned with confusion.

"You will do great things," he said. "You have a chance to get out of this and really make a difference in the world."

"You make a difference," she replied quickly.

"I'm a seat holder," he responded.

"You're my president," Dawn said proudly.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said suddenly, with sadness.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said.

"I really wanted to spend Christmas with you," Xander added, very softly.

"So, did I," Dawn replied, tears began to run down her face. She wrapped her arms around Xander, and he did the same with her. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said quickly. "I just want you to have a Wonderful Christmas."

"I didn't mean to…," Buffy started to say.

"Leave him completely alone?" Jonathan asked.

"It wasn't like that," Buffy replied quickly.

"It would have been," he said.

"You don't have to do this alone," Dawn stated.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Besides, everyone left."

"Not everyone," Dawn said. "Faith's still here."

"Barely," he replied. "And she doesn't want anything to do with the Council."

"You're wrong," Dawn said. "Ask her."

"Ask her what?" he questioned with confusion.

"Were you always this dense?" Dawn questioned incredulously. "Ask her to stay and help."

"Dawn arranged that?" Buffy questioned.

"She knew that Faith actually did care," Jonathan replied. "And she knew he needed her help."

"Like I said, he didn't need me," Buffy responded.

The scene changed again. Xander and Dawn were standing in the expansive lobby staring out the front door. Lights and evergreen roping adorned every railing. Lighted wreaths hung from the walls. There was a gigantic Christmas tree that stood almost to the fourth floor landing. It was decorated with thousands of lights and hundreds of ornaments. There were tables filled with food and drink. Hundreds of people meandered around the lobby, stairways and landings. A small bunch even occupied the back patio, braving the Seattle cold. "She's not coming back," Xander said sadly.

"You know how badly our parties usually go," Dawn replied cautiously.

"I thought this would change it," he said softly.

"So did I," Dawn added. "She's just…. The new Council is a lot for her to take in. You know?" He turned and looked into Dawn's eyes. "I wish my sister was smarter. But, she's not."

"I really just hoped she would show up tonight," he responded.

"I know," Dawn stated. "And you're just a really sweet guy."

"Stop right there," he said quickly. "I get where this is going"

"Probably not," Dawn said under her breath. She glanced around the lobby. "Everyone else is having a great time."

Jonathan turned to Buffy. "Why didn't you come?" he questioned.

"I don't really know," she replied as she moved around the lobby taking in the decorations and enjoying the

happy conversations, until she saw Faith. Her body grew rigid and all of the happiness drained from her face. "Oh. Now I remember."

"Merry Christmas, Faith," Dawn said happily.

"Merry Christmas, squirt," Faith replied jokingly. Dawn stuck out her tongue playfully. Faith grabbed a glass of Champagne from a tray as she approached them. "No B?" Dawn, eyes wide, shook her head quickly.

"I'm glad you stuck around," Xander said.

"I'm always up for a party," Faith replied, as she tossed back the entire glass. "But, I'm gonna need something stronger than that."

Xander nodded to the temporary bar set up against the far wall. "Leave some for the others," he said with a smile.

"No promises," Faith replied as she started to walk away. She stopped and turned. "Hey. The place looks really good." Xander nodded thankfully.

"That's about as high praise as you'll ever get from her," Dawn said with some surprise.

"See," Buffy said, "not really missed."

Jonathan pointed to the door leading to the back patio. Xander had slipped away from the gathering. They followed him outside. It was snowing heavily already adding another four inches to the two feet of base on the ground. The back patio gave way to a long open space lined with trees. Every tree was decorated in solid color lights. Xander turned and looked back to the estate. White icicle lights hung from every gutter and every eave washing the entire property in light. Xander looked straight up. "Buffy," he said softly. "Wherever you are, Merry Christmas. Come home." Buffy glanced down.

"Hey," a voice called from one of the back doors, "get back in here. It's cold out there." Xander looked over and saw Kennedy standing in the doorway. Willow walked up and joined her.

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked with concern. Xander nodded silently.

"You aren't very smart, are you?" Jonathan asked Buffy directly.

"It really was a sight," Buffy responded wistfully as she looked around at all the lights.

"Someone must Really love Christmas," Jonathan replied.

"He never did," Buffy said. "Not growing up. His parents were ….horrible. Worse around the holidays."

"I guess he got the spirit," Jonathan stated. Buffy nodded.

The scene changed again. They were standing back in Xander's office. Xander was sitting behind his desk as the door opened. "Hi," Dawn said as she entered.

"Hey," Xander said happily as he looked up. He glanced at the bank of electronics on the wall. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"That's cause you sit in this windowless dungeon all day," she replied. He started to speak. "I know. You have work."

"Pretty much every day," he said.

"Where's your help?" she asked.

"Faith gets bored pretty quick," he replied. "I told her she wasn't trapped here."

"I'm still having trouble believing she stayed," she said.

"Thanks," Xander commented sadly.

"You know what I mean," Dawn replied. "I like this work. Faith and paperwork however… But she's still here. So, you've done something right there."

"Could you maybe say that without so much surprise?" he asked.

Dawn walked around the desk and behind his chair. She draped her arms over his shoulders from behind and pressed her check to his. Buffy raised her eyebrows slightly. "You've done incredible," she commented. "And everyone knows it."

"I'm sensing a butt here," he said.

Dawn stepped back and moved around the desk. "Some of the girls were talking," she said. He looked at her with concern. "It's nothing bad."

"What's wrong?" he asked plainly.

"It's almost Christmas," Dawn said. "Most of the Slayers and a lot of the employees are away from home for the first time during the holidays. And this place…" He stared at her intently. "…it's not real Christmasy."

"The Slayers talked to you about this?" he asked softly. She nodded. "I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"You've been a little busy," she replied.

"The Slayers come first here," he stated. "That's rule number one. I'll do better."

"You're doing great," she replied quickly. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to me," he said.

"I remember this," Buffy commented. "I came home from an out of town training session to find employees and Slayers decorating the entire estate. Xander was in a bucket truck stringing lights on one of the huge trees out front. It was snowing and cold, really cold. But everyone was laughing and having a great time."

"He made it better for them," Jonathan said.

"He made it Christmas," Buffy said with a melancholy smile.

"The first real Christmas a lot of them had seen in a long time," he stated. Buffy nodded. "You had a few special Christmas' here."

The scene changed. They were on the fifth floor landing overlooking the main lobby. The decorations were breathtaking. The sun was just beginning to rise, reflecting brightly off the mountain peaks to the north. Dawn came racing down the hallway in her pajamas. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted as she looked down at the tree below surrounded by a sea of brightly wrapped gifts. "SANTA CAME!" She turned and ran back down the hallway, pounding on doors as she went. At each door, she shouted. "HURRY! SANTA CAME!"

"You've got to be kidding," Kennedy said as she opened her door. "What time is it?"

"Time for Christmas," Dawn shouted back down the hallway.

Giles opened his door and warily stepped into the hallway in his robe and slippers. "You Americans," he said. Nothing followed.

Xander joined Dawn in the hallway a few minutes later, looking wide awake. "Merry Christmas," he said to Dawn.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his entire body. "Merry Christmas," she replied.

Willow had joined Kennedy in the doorway, both were in shorts and t-shirts. "You never went to bed, did you?" she asked Xander. He winked.

"COME ON!" Dawn pleaded.

"You have to wait until everyone is here," he stated. She pouted big.

"HURRY!" she called out to everyone.

Faith also walked into the hallway, wearing just a shirt that barely fell below her waist. "It's a little early, squirt," she commented.

"Not a squirt," Dawn replied. "And get dressed. Santa came."

Buffy opened her door, her hair was Everywhere, and her eyes were barely open. "Is there a fire?" she asked.

"Get movin' B," Faith said, "Apparently, Santa came." Buffy turned and glared.

Dawn lifted her phone and said a few words. A moment later, Christmas music began to play through all the speakers in the facility, loudly.

Another door opened and Nina stepped out. "Wow," she said a little surprised, "you would think a vampire would do mornings better."

"He does know that the windows are safe, right?" Dawn asked.

"Possibly," Xander added sinisterly.

Everyone, in varied dress, slowly shambled into the hallway. They moved to the stairs and began to descend with Dawn in the lead. "Oh bloody hell," Spike said as he came up from the left stairwell holding a glass. "It's too early for this."

"Merry Christmas," Dawn said sincerely to him.

"He's here too?" Xander asked. Dawn turned and stared at him with a very disappointed glance.

"It looks like Christmas exploded," Lorne commented as he climbed the stairs behind Spike. He smiled wide. "Anyone else need libations?"

"It's six in the morning," Willow replied.

"But it's six in the evening somewhere," Lorne replied as he looked up at Xander with a knowing wink.

Xander lifted his radio. "We're ready," he said. A few confused faces looked to him.

Dawn was giddily bouncing next to him. "Can I?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"WHOA!" Kennedy said as she looked down at the array of gifts below. Everyone moved to the railing and looked down.

"Where did this come from?" Buffy asked.

"The North Pole, I would think," Xander replied plainly.

The elevator doors opened in the lobby and two women carefully pushed out carts of food and drink around the stacks of presents. "You have staff working?" Giles questioned Xander.

"Thank you so much," Xander called down. "Now join us."

"I told you I would be available all day," Denise, the head chef called up.

"And I want you to join us," Xander replied. "Don't make me get all presidential and make it an order."

"But the food…," she started to say. He raised his eyebrows and stared down. "You really don't want any help?" she questioned.

"It's important," he replied.

"What is she talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn," Xander said ignoring Buffy's question, "I think there's something there for Denise."

Dawn smiled wide as she lifted a gift from the pile and handed it to Denise. Willow looked over with sudden fear. "You said we weren't…," she started to say.

"We aren't," he replied. "Santa brought these gifts." Willow sighed unhappily.

Nina turned her head and looked back at Angel who was holding her from behind. "He does this," Angel said softly to her unasked question. "Now do you get why he irritates me?" She smiled wide.

"Come on," Dawn called up with urgency. "Let's start."

A lot of surprised faces looked to Xander. Giles moved next to him. "You did this…for everyone?" he questioned in a whisper.

"No," Xander replied, "Santa did." Giles placed his arm on Xander's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "I think he may even have left something for you."

Giles dropped his head slightly. "You continually make me proud to know you," he stated. Xander blushed slightly.

"I learned from the best," he replied.

"Quite a Christmas," Jonathan said to Buffy as she stared down at Dawn distributing gifts.

"Everyone got what they wanted, even if they didn't even know it," she replied. "And Dawn…she got everything."

"And what did you get?" he asked.

She glanced down and gently kicked the floor. "A motorcycle," she said softly.

"A what?" Jonathan asked with surprise.

"A motor…," Buffy started to reply. "Shouldn't you know this? Aren't you….?"

"I know what I'm meant to know," he replied "I know about events, not details. Those I learn as you remember." Buffy looked back at him with a furrowed brow. He looked back down to the floor of the lobby. "This is a nice family Christmas. What about the employees?"

"Every employee, every Slayer got a bonus," she said. "He gave everyone, except certain essential personnel Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Plus, on the Saturday before Christmas, he threw a huge party. Everyone, employees, Slayers, even people from the neighborhood were welcome. Rolph…." She looked down again. "He said it was a security nightmare. But Xander wanted the party to be for anyone that wanted to come. There was a stage out back with, usually, a fairly famous band. More food than you could imagine. Presents for the Slayers and any children that came. It was m…." Her voice caught for a moment. "It was magical."

"Must have been expensive," he commented.

"It had to be," she said. "But Dawn told me he paid for everything himself. Every year."

"Why did you stop having the parties?" he asked. She turned and glared.

The scene changed. They were standing in the rear gardens. The snow was nearly to their knees, but Buffy didn't feel cold. The music coming from the stage on the far side of the gardens was loud. A floor had been laid out over the snow and large heaters blew hot air from two sides towards the people watching the concert, causing fog to rise around the area. Kennedy and Willow were standing near the stage, swaying to the music. Dawn was a few feet away. A man stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Looks like a great party," Jonathan said loudly over the noise.

Buffy turned and walked back inside the building. Jonathan hurried to follow. "I don't want to do this," she said as soon as they were inside and the noise muffled.

"These are just shadows of the past," he replied. "They cannot harm you."

Buffy turned on him angrily. "I know exactly what this is," she said, her voice threatening. "I remember. I don't need to see it again."

Jonathan glanced up for just a second. "They think you do," he replied.

"Who?" Buffy questioned.

Xander came walking across the lobby in a bright red and green sweater. He turned and headed down the stairs. "We need to follow him," Jonathan stated.

"No," Buffy said.

A moment later, they were in Xander's office. As with the rest of the building, the office was brightly decorated. And there were three live trees, one by each desk. Other than the desks, the room also contained two couches and coffee tables. On one entire wall were screens of varied sizes. Everything about the room was welcoming and warm, not an office of a president. Xander entered and immediately moved around behind his desk. He quickly began scanning page after page on the computer without even sitting down.

When he was finished, he began to nervously pace, until the door buzzed and opened. "Hey," he said his voice shaky.

"Hi," Buffy replied. "What's up?"

"I want to go," Buffy said to Jonathan again.

"This is important," he replied.

"I..just wanted to….," Xander started to say. The door buzzed again and Faith entered. Buffy, both Buffy's immediately crossed their arms.

"What did I miss?" Faith asked.

"Nothing," Xander said uncertainly.

"What is going on?" Buffy asked again. "Why did you ask me to meet you here…with her?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something first," Xander replied.

"What?" Buffy asked, annoyed.

"We're hookin' up," Faith said bluntly.

"What?" Buffy asked with hostility.

Xander looked to Faith unhappily before looking back at Buffy. "We are going to go on a date," he said.

"Of course," Buffy said angrily. "I mean why else would you hire …."

"STOP!" Xander shouted angrily, startling both girls. "I'm sorry you're mad. But that's on you. Faith has been here for over five years. She's been my godsend for work. And…." He looked at Faith. "….I really like her. And I'm not asking your permission."

"Obviously," Buffy said angrily.

"I love the Council," Xander continued. "I care about every Slayer, every employee. But I need more. I want someone to share all of that with."

"You know this was her plan from the beginning," Buffy said.

"I'm standing Right here," Faith said angrily.

"What plan?" Xander asked bluntly. "She's helped me from the beginning."

"I'm sure," Buffy replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry if you're mad or hurt," he said, "but you made our relationship very clear years ago. And I have no idea what any of this means. I asked…" He turned and looked at Faith. "…her out. That's all. But, as your friend, I didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"Come on B," Faith added. "What's the chance this guy likes me outside this office? He's the king."

"Great timing," Buffy said to Xander directly. "Thanks. Merry Christmas." She stormed out.

"I told you," Faith said after the door closed, "she's in love with you. And I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"No she's not," he said quickly.

"I've done a lot of bad things," Faith responded, "too many to ever make amends for. I won't do anything else that hurts her. I've done enough. I don't know what we are. But I know that I will never intentionally hurt Buffy again"

"And what I want doesn't matter?" Xander questioned.

"It matters more than you know," Faith replied honestly, "but I won't be that person anymore. I can't hurt her again." Xander nodded sadly.

"She cared about you," Jonathan said.

"I …didn't know any of this," Buffy said apologetically.

"So, what did you do?" he asked.

The scene changed.

They were standing in a lobby with a marble floor. The walls were adorned with ancient tapestries and art. A man stepped out from a meeting room. "They are ready for you," he said.

Buffy turned to Jonathan. "Please," she pleaded sincerely, "don't make me see this."

"This already happened," he replied. "I cannot change it."

Buffy walked into the room. Four men, former Watchers, were seated around a long table. "We have reviewed your concerns," one of the men asked.

"I think Xander has lost his focus," she said. "He cares more about his personal life than the Council."

"His operational priorities have never been without suspect," one of the men replied.

"Why are you here?" another man asked.

"Xander is a great guy," Buffy said. "But he has always had a soft spot for projects. Faith was a "project." But now, she can control the Council. That shouldn't happen."

"Why Are You Here?" the same man asked with annoyance.

"I don't like you, And I Know you don't like me," she said, "But I can't allow Fatih to control the Council."

"Xander is the president," one of the men replied.

"Yes," Buffy said. "But Faith has his trust. And she can't be trusted."

"What do you want?" one of the men asked.

"I want a Council that won't be influenced by a murderer," Buffy said plainly.

"We believe you may be correct," one of the men said.

"Thank you," Buffy replied.

"You stole his Council," Jonathan stated.

"I was trying to... to save the Council," Buffy replied.

Giles suddenly burst into the room with Dawn right behind. "You cannot possibly believe Xander is unfit to …" he said.

"We have reviewed all of the data," one of the men replied. "And what we have seen is disturbing."

Giles looked over at Buffy disappointedly. "Xan..Mr Harris built this institution," he said.

"Even if that were true," one of the men replied, "his vision is no longer ours."

Suddenly, Willow appeared in the center of the room frightening everyone. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Willow," Buffy said shakily, "I'm…."

"Buffy," Willow replied, "I love you. You're like my sister. But if you do this…."

"He lost his way," Buffy said.

"Xander is EXACTLY the same person he's always been" Dawn said. "This remarkable place is because of him. Don't destroy it."

"I'm trying to save it," Buffy replied.

Dawn looked at the four seated men. "You were only put on the board as a matter of courtesy," she said with hate. "An acknowledgement of the old Council. Nothing more."

"Why we were placed on the board, does not matter," the man at the end of the table said as he stood. "Our positions are legal and recognized. And I call for a vote to have Mr. Harris removed as president of the Council."

"I don't even know you anymore," Dawn said to Buffy. "If you don't like the Council, why don't you just leave." Buffy's jaw dropped slightly.

"Dawn," Giles warned softly. Dawn turned to him, shook her head and turned back to Buffy with a hateful glare.

"I vote no," Willow stated.

"I vote no as well," Giles added.

"Our four votes are yes," the obvious leader, Worthington, said.

"So is mine," Buffy added.

"I hate you," Dawn said sincerely. She looked at Worthington. "I have Gunn and Angel's votes here." She held up her phone. "They vote no." She turned to Buffy. "Xander's vote will make it a tie. And the president's vote breaks all ties. You lost. Leave."

The door opened and a woman walked in. She walked around the table and whispered to the Worthington He nodded. "Mr. Harris wants a video link," he said. The woman pressed a button and a screen rose from a table against the wall. She lowered the lights slightly.

Xander's face appeared on the screen. "Hi," Dawn said happily.

"Hey Dawnie," Xander replied. "Willow. Why are you floating over their conference table?"

"I'm not really there," Willow replied. "And I can't control the hologram more accurately."

"Xander," Dawn said. "Please take a vote and get rid of these guys."

"Shhh," Xander said softly. "I read your complaint, Buffy."

Dawn turned to Buffy again with a look of such hatred, Giles reached out his hand and set it on her shoulder. "So did I," Willow said. "It's a series of assumptions and slanted perceptions."

"You think Sandi died because I was distracted," Xander said.

"WHAT?" Dawn asked angrily. Giles did physically restrain her this time.

"You're wrong," Willow said quickly.

"You said it yourself when you found out that you should have followed up on the report about a Graxon in the area," Buffy stated.

"Do you have any idea how many reports come into his office every day?" Dawn asked. "No. You don't. Because you've never stuck around long enough to find out."

"Dawn," Xander said, "stop." Xander took a deep breath. "Yes, I should have followed up on that report."

"The local office and security team should have followed up on that report," Giles stated. "The president is not responsible for local operations."

"Yes," Xander replied, "Ultimately, I am. And I should have done something. I should have conferred with Brian, Sandi's op team leader. I should have sent the info to research to see what they had to say. But, honestly, we were so swamped and when I saw the name Graxon I confused it with a Holch. I didn't think it was dangerous. So, I did nothing. And one of my girls died." Worthington showed disgust at Xander's word choice.

"That was Not your fault," Willow said. "Every Slayer, every security team member knows just how dangerous what we do is. And every patrol can potentially be tragic. There are over three hundred Slayers. They've killed thousands of vamps and demons in the past five years. There's only been three casualties in tens of thousand of patrols. What was our track record, Buffy? How many of our friends died? How many times did you die? Bad things happen."

"They shouldn't," Xander interrupted.

"In a perfect world," Dawn replied. "But there will Never be that."

"Do you really blame me for her death?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked down for a moment. "No," she replied. "I don't blame you. But I do think you were distracted." He raised his eyebrows. "You and Faith had just started dating."

"This was not Faith's fault," Xander replied quickly.

"And you were only dating then," Buffy continued. "Whatever it is you're doing now…" She said the words with disgust. "…is worse. You go out a lot. You…"

"He is allowed to have a life, Buffy," Giles stated.

"He's not a priest," Willow added. "And after all he's sacrificed; he's allowed to have Anything he wants."

"As friends, Buffy," Xander replied softly. "She wouldn't date me. Because of you." Almost everyone was shocked. Dawn's face fell instantly.

"That's not true," Buffy reluctantly said with surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, it is," he said sincerely.

"This is irrelevant," Dawn said trying to regain her indignation. "The vote is five to five." She turned to Buffy. "I think it's time you and the Council parted ways."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xander shouted. "Don't EVER talk to her like that." Dawn blushed deeply and looked down. "You four agree? You think I am responsible for my Slayer's death?"

Worthington stood. "The life of a Slayer is a dangerous one," he replied. "My concern, our concern is your relationship with a convicted murderer and an escaped felon. Should she ever be discovered, the harm to the Council could be irreparable."

"That's ridiculous," Willow said. "Everything was purged a long time ago"

"We have other concerns," he continued. "This new approach of opening shelters and funding hundreds of charities risks the financial future of the Council as well. Much of the Council's assets you are spending were accrued over centuries."

"We are doing fine," Xander replied. "And all of the Council's assets should be and will be devoted to not only saving people, but helping them."

"Our biggest concern is the fact that one of your oldest friends, someone that knows you better than most, believes you no longer capable of running the Council," Worthington concluded.

Xander looked towards Buffy. "You really think I let Sandi die," he said softly. "You think Faith is evil. And even if that WAS true, you think I'd let her hurt the Council."

"I think you don't make the best decisions when it comes to women," Buffy replied. "But I agree with them. You deserve a life. But the president of the Council can't lead two lives."

"So the vote is five to four," Xander said. He looked at directly at the camera. "I abstain."

"You can't," Willow said quickly.

"WHAT?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Xander?" Giles questioned.

"The vote is cast," Worthington stated.

"Xander," Buffy asked sadly, "why?"

"If I don't have your trust," he replied, "how can I expect anyone else's." The screen went blank.

Dawn shook her shoulders, pulling free from Giles. She walked right up to Buffy. "I hope you die," she said with an intense hatred that no one had ever seen before. Willow and Giles stood frozen, dumbstruck. Buffy's lips quivered. Dawn looked at the four men at the table. "All of you." She turned and stormed from the office.

Buffy reached up and quickly wiped her arm across her eyes. "Why?" Willow asked Buffy. "He built an amazing place."

"We have another piece of business," Worthington said.

Willow turned quickly. Had she not been a hologram, Worthington may have been vaporized. "What?" she asked.

"The Council is not just a group of people fighting forces the world will never know exist," he stated. "It is also a corporation, with shareholders and nervous investment managers. A change of leadership needs to be quick and explained."

"I will not give you or any of them control of the Council," Willow said with a barely veiled threat.

"I would not dream of it," Worthington replied.

Willow turned to Giles. "You have to do this," she said pleadingly.

"I believe the Slayers need reassurance as much as the investors," Worthington continued. "The leader should be a Slayer. I nominate Buffy Summers."

"That's what this was about?" Willow asked, "stealing the Council from Xander because you're jealous of Faith?"

"No," Buffy tried to respond.

"I will never trust you again," Willow stated.

"You really didn't want that, did you?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Buffy replied softly. "I just wanted…"

"What?" Jonathan asked. Buffy shook her head silently.

Suddenly, they were standing in the courtyard of Sunnydale High. Xander walked over to Buffy and led her to a bench. "I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences…"

"NO!" Buffy said turning to Jonathan. He pointed.

"I don't," younger Buffy said. "Xander, I'm, I'm sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way."

"Well try," Xander pleaded sadly.

"He loved you," Jonathan said.

"He was infatuated," Buffy replied. "It was never more."

The scene changed again. They were standing in Angel's apartment. "Buffy," Xander said, "she's gone to fight the Master."

"He'll kill her," Angel replied.

"Rumor has it," Xander said. "Only we're not gonna let it happen."

"Well," Angel replied, "what do you propose we do about it?"

"Look," Xander said, "I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right? Take me to him."

"You're way outta your league, kid," Angel stated. "The Master'll kill you before you can even breathe. If you're lucky."

"How can I say this clearly?" Xander said as he held up a cross. "I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a vampire. But Buffy's got this big old yen for ya. She thinks you're a real person. And right now I need you to prove her right."

"When was this?" Buffy asked Jonathan. "The night of the Harvest?" He held up his hand.

"You're in love with her," Angel commented.

"Aren't you?" Xander replied. Buffy's mouth fell open.

"You didn't know?" Jonathan asked.

"I knew Xander and Angel came down to help me," she replied. "I never…"

"He loved you," Jonathan stated. "But you made it clear, and finally he moved on. But you couldn't handle it."

"That's not…," Buffy started to reply weakly.

The scene changed again. They were standing in Xander's office.

"I'm sorry it came to this," Buffy said.

"I never wanted to be president," Xander replied as he started to place a picture from his desk into a box. "No one did. That's why I got the job." Buffy started to speak. "Please take care of the Slayers."

"I will, "Buffy replied.

"Faith has helped..." he started to say. Buffy's face immediately grew angry. He saw her reaction. "Don't do this alone. "

"I'll be fine," she replied coldly.

"I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you," he said sincerely. "I love you. I always have. I always will. I hope you know that." He looked at the picture in the frame and set it back on the desk. It was a photo of Dawn, Buffy and him with their arms around one another, smiling wide.

"You took everything from him," Jonathan stated, "but he apologized to you."

"But I wasn't wrong about her," Buffy said defensively. "I knew she would hurt him…or worse."

"He left the Council," Jonathan said

"I never wanted that," Buffy replied. "He left with her."

"Because he loved her," he stated.

Buffy glared in reply and shook her head. "She did what she's always done," she said. "She arrived, screwed with everyone, and left chaos in her wake."

"You never knew them," Jonathan said.

The scene changed, barely. They were still in Xander's office. Both Faith and Xander were sitting behind their desks which were piled with papers. "This is ridiculous," Xander said, as he tossed another stapled pack of pages to the floor behind him. "I don't need to know about every conversation the Slayers have with the Watchers….word for word."

"You told them to tell you about everything," Faith said with just a hint of glee. "Guess you got it."

"You're lovin' this," he replied.

"Just a little," she said with a sly smile.

He looked over at her. "I need to say something," he said, "but everything with you is very…iffy." She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Thank you. I couldn't have done these past few months without you."

She shrugged nervously. "I just read and talk," she said. "I don't really do…"

"This new Council runs because of what we do here," he replied quickly. "Half of everything is you. And I know we joke and laugh, but I never say, Thank You. Everyone else is off doing their own things, which I wanted, but I needed help and you stayed. So, I just want you to know how much that means to me."

"If you try to hug me," Faith replied, "I'll break something you probably need to live."

"I'm not that stupid," he responded with a wide smile.

"Thank you," Faith said very softly, before looking back at her screen. "I like what we do."

"Not the demon you think she is," Jonathan said.

"Everyone has a good day," Buffy replied. Jonathan shook his head disappointedly.

The scene changed. They were standing on the back patio. The apple trees that lined the expansive property were all in bloom. Hundreds of birds swooped down and back to the twenty or more feeders around the courtyard. "I know what you said to Buffy," Faith said to Dawn.

"I meant it," Dawn replied.

"No, you didn't," Faith said. "You were mad. I get that. I was mad too. But, B was only doing what she thought was right."

"She did it cause she hates you," Dawn said quickly. "And she's jealous."

"Maybe," Faith replied, "but that jealously is about more than me and Xander. She's jealous of you." Dawn raised one eyebrow. "You and me are….. I like what we are. You're like my sister, if I had a sister and I get why Buffy doesn't like that."

"Are you and Xander really not dating?" Dawn asked sadly.

"We weren't," Faith replied. "And now, I guess we'll see."

"You have been here from the beginning," Dawn said. "You and Xander built all of this. And I have been there with you, on and off, but this was you two."

"You have been more help than either of us ever said," Faith replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Dawn replied. "The best moments of my life were with the two of you. I LOVE what we do. We help people."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Faith replied, "cause I need you to keep doing that."

"What?" Dawn asked with confusion.

"Buffy doesn't really know anything about what we do," Faith said. "She's going to need a lot of help."

"NO!" Dawn replied angrily.

"Like it or not," Faith said, "she's your sister."

"Not anymore," Dawn said coldly.

"It doesn't work that way," Faith stated. "And a year from now, ten years from now, she'll still be your sister."

"And she'll still be the person that destroyed everything," Dawn said quickly. Jonathan glanced to Buffy, but she looked down.

"That may be true," Faith said, "especially if she doesn't have anyone around to show her how things should be done. Xander convinced everyone that you should take his seat on the board. You'll have a say in the…"

"I can't…I won't do that," Dawn replied. "Not after what she did." She turned to Faith. "She hates you."

"Not without reason," Faith said solemnly. "I did a lot of bad things, some of them to B."

"You're not that person anymore," Dawn said.

"So you think people can change?" Faith asked.

"Yes," Dawn said emphatically.

"Then so can your sister," she replied. "But not if she's abandoned. Not if she's left with no one but the old men of the Council. Willow already quit. Angel and Gunn have their hands full in L.A. And Giles is fighting to keep the OLD Watchers from turning this place into the OLD Council. That leaves you."

"You and Xander could stay," Dawn said.

"I can't," Faith replied. "B has made that very clear. And I told Xander to stay. But he won't."

"You two are…special," Dawn stated. "More than. What you did here was…magical. You built…"

"We," Faith interrupted, "We built this. You were just as responsible as anyone. That's why you have to help Buffy."

"How can you ask me to do this?" Dawn asked, pain in her voice. "She's ruined everything."

"Someone has to look after His girls," Faith said plainly.

Dawn's lower lip began to quiver. "He'll never forgive me," she said, her words barely audible.

"He'll always forgive you, for anything," Faith said kindly. "But he'll be disappointed if you leave."

"Why are You asking me this?" Dawn asked.

"Because his heart is broken right now and he can't," Faith replied. Her voice had grown small and shaky.

"I don't want to see anymore," Buffy said to Jonathan.

"I can understand that," he replied.

"It still doesn't change what happened," Buffy added. "She should have protected him. He never should have been there."

"You have a short memory," Jonathan said.

The scene changed again. They were inside a dark cavern. Xander came staggering out from the corner. "If anyone sees my spine laying around, just try not to step on it," he said with difficulty.

"Xander," Buffy replied, "One of these days you're gonna get yourself hurt."

"Or killed," Faith added.

"Or both," Buffy continued. "And, you know, with the pain and the death, maybe you shouldn't be leaping into the fray like that. Maybe you should be….fray adjacent."

"Excuse me?" He responded. "Who, at a critical moment, distracted the lead demon by allowing her to pummel him about the head?"

"Yeah," Faith said mockingly, "that was real manly how you shrieked and all."

"She always made fun of him," Buffy angrily said to Jonathan. "And he shouldn't have been there. It wasn't his job."

"Are you talking about that day, or another one?" Jonathan asked. Buffy didn't reply. "You think Faith is to blame for what happened."

"Don't you EVEN talk to me about that day," Buffy said angrily.

"How about this one," he said.

They were suddenly in a darkened room. Buffy glanced around. "I think I recognize this place," she said. "But.."

"It's the boiler room of Sunnydale High," Jonathan replied.

Xander entered the room quickly, holding an axe. He looked around and stopped as he focused on something in the center of the room. A bomb.

"What is this?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"Hello, nasty," Xander commented as he stared at it. He dropped the axe and slowly approached it. The clock on the bomb hit two minutes. Xander took a deep breath to calm himself. He glanced up at the ceiling above. "Two minutes. Dumb guy. Little bomb. How hard can it be?"

Xander doesn't notice as someone else entered the room. "That's that weird guy," Buffy said to Jonathan. "Jerry or something."

"Jack," Jonathan replied.

Without warning, Jack grabbed Xander from behind and threw him against a wall. "Just got harder," Jack said happily.

"I'm not leaving here until that thing is disarmed," Xander said.

"Then I guess you're not leaving," Jack stated. He threw a few punches, that Xander managed to block and duck. But, finally, Jack pinned him to the wall and held his knife against Xander's cheek. "I'm gonna carve you up and serve you with gravy. You piss me off, boy, you pay the price. First the eyes, then the tongue, then I'll break every one of your fingers…."

"You gonna do all that in thirty eight seconds?" Xander questioned. Jack spun around to look at the clock. Xander pulled himself free and threw a powerhouse punch that knocked Jack into the opposite corner. Jack glared. "You're thinking, can I get by him? Get up the stairs, out of the building? Seconds ticking away, I don't love your chances."

"You'll die too," Jack said.

"Yeah, looks like," he replied. "So I guess the question really is…who has less fear?"

"I ain't afraid to die," Jack replied, "I'm dead."

"Yeah, but this is different," Xander said. "Blowed up isn't walking around and drinking with your buddies dead. It's little bits swept up by the janitor dead, and I don't think you're ready for that."

"Are you?" Jack asked.

Xander glanced at the clock on the bomb. "I like the quiet," he replied. Buffy took a deep breath.

The clock read seven seconds. Jack yelped, dropped the knife, and dove for the bomb, pulling out the green wire. He held it, shaking.

"Good boy," Xander said calmly. "I don't think I wanna be seeing you around campus anymore, Jack." Jack looked down. Xander turned and walked away.

"When was this?" Buffy asked Jonathan with confusion. "I never heard of this before."

They were suddenly standing in the ruins of the school library. Faith, Willow, Buffy, Angel and Giles were all standing, barely, staring at the gaping hole in the floor where the hellmouth had tried to open again.

"I remember that," Buffy said. "We barely stopped the world from ending."

"You wouldn't have," Jonathan said plainly, "if Xander hadn't stopped that bomb in the room below you."

"He never said anything," Buffy said confused.

"No," Jonathan replied. "And he never asked for accolades. He just tried to help."

"He shouldn't have been there," Buffy stated.

"Do you want to see how he lost his eye?" Jonathan asked.

"NO!" Buffy said quickly and emphatically.

"Xander was a fighter," he stated. "Just like you, and Faith, and every other Slayer."

"He thought that," she replied. "But he wasn't. He needed to be protected."

"It's time you see what really happened," Jonathan said.

"NO!" Buffy shouted as the scene changed.

They were back in the office, except the room was small again. It contained only one desk. The couches were gone. The walls held pictures of mountains and sea scapes. There was a single television on the wall opposite the desk. And the desk was bare except for the basic office equipment, stapler, tape dispenser, and a computer. There was nothing personal or welcoming about the room. The phone rang. Buffy answered. "Buffy Summers," she said coldly.

"Please don't hang up," Faith said from the other end of the line.

"What do You want?" Buffy asked with hostility.

"Xander found something," Faith replied. "Something big is coming."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy questioned. "He's not…you're not Council anymore."

"No, B," Faith replied, Buffy cringed, "we're not. But he hasn't stopped. He got his hands on a scroll. It's ancient and Sumerian…."

"He can't read Sumerian," Buffy said.

"No," Faith said. "But a computer program can. And he did this for a lot of years. He found something bad.. and big coming."

"If there was something like that," Buffy said arrogantly, "our researchers would have found it."

"Not without the scroll," Faith replied. "And, from what I can get out of him, it may be one of a kind."

"Why are You calling me?" Buffy asked. "If this is such a big deal, why didn't he?"

"Why do you think, B?" Faith questioned. "You broke his heart. He won't ever ask for your help. But he needs it."

"He's got you, apparently," Buffy responded.

"This is BIG," Faith said. "And it's happening tomorrow."

Buffy scoffed. "Nothing happens around Christmas," she said. "It's like Halloween. Regular people expect big deals around holidays. But, in reality, evil takes the days off just like everyone else."

"It's real, Buffy," Faith said sincerely. "He believes it. And I believe him."

"I'm not calling in a bunch of people on the holidays because the two of you want to play McGuyver." Buffy stated. "But even if there is something, we'll handle it. You're not Council. You decided to leave."

"Decided?" Faith asked with shock. "You told me to get out."

"And you dragged him with you," Buffy said, her hatred apparent.

"Buffy," Faith pleaded. "You don't like me. That's fine. And if this was about me, I would never call you. But he is going to do this. If you Ever cared about him…."

"I ALWAYS cared about him," Buffy said angrily.

"Funny way of showing it," Faith commented, her own anger growing.

"Council business doesn't concern civilians," Buffy said, purposely insulting. "Stay out of it."

"You know it doesn't work that way with him," Faith replied. "When has he ever listened…."

"You were always good at getting people to do what you wanted," Buffy said with hatred. "Make him." Buffy hung up.

"Wow," Jonathan said. "You really were a b…"

"How could I know that she wasn't just screwin with me like….?" Buffy started to say.

"How could he have known that a vague account of a possible Graxon sighting would lead to Sandi's death?" Jonathan replied pointedly.

Buffy's lip quivered for just a moment. "She should have stopped him," Buffy said. "If she 'actually' loved him, she should have protected him. But she's alive and he's…."

"You are really something," Jonathan said with disgust.

The scene changed again. They were standing in a clearing deep with snow. The sun was just dropping below the horizon. "Please," Buffy said suddenly, her voice pleading, and small, "don't…"

"This changed your life forever," Jonathan replied. "You should know why."

Suddenly, Xander walked into the clearing, fully clad in camouflage fatigues and body armor. He held a long sword. A crossbow was strapped to his back. And, against normal practices, had two handguns strapped in holsters under both arms. Faith appeared a moment later, wearing almost the exact same gear.

"There's nothing here," she said with urgency. "Let's go."

"He's coming," Xander stated.

"I don't care," Faith replied. "I don't want you here. If something comes, I'll handle it."

"I'm not some incapable civilian," he said pained. Faith's eyes widened as he said the word.

"I have NEVER thought that," she replied.

"You always thought that," he stated. "Since the day we met."

"That's not fair," she replied. "A long time ago I thought a lot of things. And then I knew you. You are the best man I have ever known." He stood a little taller. "And you are one of the best fighters I have ever seen." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his good eye. "Which is why I don't want you here."

"You think I'm right?" he asked with surprise.

"I know you're right," she replied. "You've never been wrong, about anything."

"I've been wrong a lot," he said. "I just don't think I'm wrong about this."

"Xander," Faith said softly and with true emotion. "Let's go home. It's Christmas Eve. The house is beautiful. I just want to fall asleep on the couch by the tree with you next to me."

"I would love that too," he replied. "But this is what we do."

"It's what we did," she responded. "We're not Council anymore."

He looked into her eyes. "We know what's out there," he replied. "How can we not help?" She nodded grudgingly.

The ground shook slightly below them. "Oh crap," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I hoped I was wrong." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Buffy's entire body tightened.

"So did I," she replied as she pulled the sword from the sheath on her back. "You let me take the lead." He started to speak. "Or I knock you out now and …"

"Slayers are always so violent," he commented with a kind smile as he raised his sword. "Hey." She looked back. "I love you."

"I know," she replied. "I don't get why, but I get it." He smiled. "I love you too." His smiled widened. All the breath seemed to leave Buffy's chest in a moment.

The ground shook again, much stronger. Suddenly, the Earth in front of them violently burst open, tossing them both backwards. Faith somersaulted and was on her feet instantly. It took Xander a few seconds to stand again. "Smaller than I expected," she commented as she looked at the blue skinned demon in front of them. It was barely four feet tall, and it wasn't moving. She raised her sword to attack.

"FAITH!" Xander shouted in alarm. "Look around."

Faith paused to scan the area. Twenty or so vampires had appeared, surrounding them. "Crap," Faith commented. "I'll make a path. You get out of here."

"Not without you," he replied.

One of the vampires attacked, but Faith dispatched it quickly. She scanned the area. "There are more coming," she called out.

"Because of him," Xander replied. He swung his sword down at the demon. An inch before it connected, the sword bounced backwards nearly decapitating Xander and flipping him and his sword to the ground. He looked up, slightly dazed. "We have a problem."

Faith had just finished dusting three vampires. "Time to go," she shouted as even more vampires appeared.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "GO!"

"Not without you," she replied. A large group of vampires attacked. Faith swung her sword adeptly, killing two more. Xander shook his head clear, stood, and raced to her aid killing another."

"I never should have brought you here," Xander shouted as he ducked an attacking vampire's lunge.

"I'm the Slayer," Faith replied. "If someone should have been here, it's me." She killed two more before she finished her sentence. But more kept appearing.

"Are we too late to the party?" a voice called from the darkness. Faith and Xander could hear thuds and occasional cries mixed with the SWOOSH of vampires dusting. Angel, Gunn and Spike finally stepped into view.

"Why are you here?" Xander asked. His voice sounded angry, but it was undercut with relief. "Did you see the same scrolls?"

"A little birdie told me," Gunn stated, as he looked at Faith.

"You told them?" Xander asked. The question wasn't accusatory either, mostly thankful.

"Not me," Faith replied.

"Dawn," Xander said with a smile.

"What do we got?" Angel asked.

"Apparently," Faith replied, "a never ending supply of vampires. And…" She pointed to the blue demon. "…a tiny demon with a force field surrounding him."

"These vampires really are coming out of nowhere," Xander added as he dusted another with a crossbow he raised from his hip.. "It almost reminds me of that episode of Andromeda when the bad guys were pouring in from another ….."

"Galaxy," Gunn finished his sentence. "They opened a hole between universes." Angel and Spike exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. "I hate portals."

"Got it," Xander said.

"We've got a LOT of vampires," Faith said. "They're mostly slow and stupid…" Faith took out one vamp with each hand.

"So, just like normal vampires," Xander replied as he looked to Angel and Spike with a wide smile.

"Slow or not," Faith added, "they're multiplying."

"There's gonna be too many to dust very soon," Gunn said with understanding.

Xander, Spike and Gunn had separated and were individually taking out vamp after vamp. Faith and Xander had drifted closer. They were nearly back to back, both swinging their swords as only long time comrades could. Suddenly, Willow appeared in the middle of the battlefield. "Will?" Xander questioned.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Bad guy," Xander replied. "You?"

"Massive use of magic," she responded. "Like HUGE off the charts."

Xander dusted another vamp that came up behind him. "Are you 'really' here?" he asked.

"Hologram," she said. "That the bad guy?"

"I think so," he replied. "But he's got a force field."

"I can feel it," Willow stated. "But there's so much more."

"We have an endless supply of vamps appearing," Xander added.

"A Portal," Willow said with sudden understanding. "This much magic. It makes sense."

"TOLD YOU!" he shouted.

"How do we stop it?" Angel called over.

"Xander," Willow said with sudden concern. "LOOK OUT!" He moved just a little too slowly. A female vamp bit into his arm. He howled in shock and alarm before he sunk a stake in her chest. "Xander!"

"Am I a vamp now?" he questioned fearfully.

"She wasn't a zombie and it's not Night of the Living Dead," Faith called over. "But PAY ATTENTION!"

"It is SO sexy you know that reference," he replied with a sly smile. Faith winked. "Wait. What if she had AIDS? She was kind of skanky."

Willow raised her eyebrows. "Never thought of that," she replied. Suddenly, she lifted her arms. "SOL IGNATIO." A tiny ball of light appeared in her hands. Two vamps that were nearly upon him suddenly turned to dust.

"You did it," he replied. "The sun spell."

"With drawbacks," she said, her voice weak. "It's draining and not very powerful."

Across the open courtyard, Gunn was tackled from behind. The Large biker vampire almost bit his neck before Spike threw his sword, impacting the vamp's neck, and dusting him. "They're getting stronger," Gunn called out.

Buffy was watching Xander intently, her face was hard and lined. "LOOK OUT!" she suddenly screamed.

"XANDER DROP!" Willow also yelled. Xander dropped quickly as a blue fireball flew just over him, hitting a tree a few feet away. The trunk exploded, toppling the tree.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Faith shouted in alarm.

"Someone woke up," Xander said as he stood. The blue demon's eyes were open. It's arms were held against its body, its hands cupped over one another in front of it.

Angel let out a sharp cry as a vampire planted a tree branch in his back. He yanked it free and dusted the vamp. "They're learning," he shouted.

"We're in trouble," Xander said to Willow. Her eyes showed fear and helplessness in return.

"I'm calling Buffy," she said.

"We don't have time," he replied. He turned just in time to avoid a triple vamp attack. He swung the sword in a wide arc, dispatching all three. "OWWW!" His arm was bleeding badly, attracting even more vampires. There was a crackling sound behind him. The blue demon's cupped hands were glowing a brighter blue.

"Faith," Willow said with concern, as the demon released the ball.

"GET DOWN!" Xander screamed. He ran and dove at Faith. Buffy turned away. There was another loud explosion.

"Please," Buffy said sadly, "I don't want to see this."

"Are you okay?" Xander asked. Buffy turned quickly with surprise.

"Cause of you," Faith replied. She smiled wide. They both stood. Faith took out a vamp with a stake. Xander lifted the crossbow, but it was out of quills. He pulled one of his guns and fired at the heads of three approaching vamps. "That won't kill them."

"It should make them stupider," he replied. The demon had already formed another blue fireball. If flew towards Gunn who was watching and easily jumped out of the way. Another tree exploded and crashed to the ground. "Willow. You got anything to stop these vamps or Blue Man?"

"I'll have to go for a while," she replied. "I need to check some books."

"Hurry," he replied. She nodded before disappearing.

"Do we have a plan here?" Angel called out as he swung his blade in a wide arc, slicing off the heads of six vampires.

"Don't die," Xander shouted. "And hope Willow finds something."

"That's not really a plan," Gunn yelled back a reply. He had a small head wound that was dripping blood down his face and onto his shirt.

"He's not wrong," Faith agreed.

"Were you Not there last night?" he questioned. "Oh wait. Yes, you were. You asked, 'what's the plan?' And I said, 'we'll go there and see what happens.'"

"THAT was your plan?" Spike chimed in.

"In retrospect," Xander replied, "it may have been a bad plan. What was yours?"

Spike and Angel looked to Gunn. Spike ducked, allowing another fireball to take out a large pack of vampires that were coming up on him from behind. "Well?" Faith questioned.

"Xander thinks he found something big," Gunn said under his breath. "We should go and help."

"Thank you," Xander said. "But that was a really lame plan." Gunn glared.

"Xander," Angel said as he flipped an attacking vampire to the ground and staked her, "there are too many. You guys aren't vamps. You're going to tire. Hell, I'm getting tired." Fireballs continued flying past them.

"Wimp," Xander said with a big smile.

"FAITH!" Buffy shouted with sudden concern just before a vampire dropped from a tree above her, knocking Xander to the ground and sinking its teeth into Faith's shoulder.

"FAITH!" Xander screamed in panic. He lifted his hand and began firing. Twenty shots later, the vampire dusted. Xander grabbed for the wound on Faith's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"THAT'S NEW!" Gunn yelled. Everyone looked over to see the demon move. It started walking slowly towards them.

"Faith," Angel said. "Do you see that?"

"It's feeding from the vamps," Faith replied.

"WHAT?" Gunn and Xander asked simultaneously.

"Xander, remember the Harvest?" Angel asked.

"Oh crap," Xander said. "I knew there would be homework."

"What's the Harvest?" Faith asked.

"It's feeding off of us," Xander stated.

"And it just got a big dose of Slayer," Spike commented. Xander glared.

"So we just don't let anymore vamps…," Xander started to say.

"We can't keep taking out this many vamps and dodging demon fireballs," Angel said honestly.

"I won't release this thing on the world," Xander replied quickly. "Go. This isn't your fight."

"It isn't yours either," Angel replied.

"Yes, it is," Xander said plainly.

"Guys," Faith said, "you're both pretty. And we have a boatload of new vamps coming."

The demon launched another fireball, but as Xander and Faith dropped down, the fireball changed course in midair, barely missing them.

"TIME TO GO!" Xander shouted with urgency.

"Good with that," Gunn replied,.

"We can hold them off for a while," Angel stated, "so you can get away."

"NOT LEAVING," Xander shouted. "YOU GO!"

"Just do what I ask once?" Angel pleaded.

"LOOK OUT!" Xander shouted.

Angel ducked as another fireball flew just over his shoulder. Faith finished making easy work of three more vampires before suddenly collapsing to the ground. Xander dropped quickly. "Princess," he said with heartfelt concern.

Faith glared. "Not around other people," she scolded.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked, his lips trembling.

"I'm fine," she said. "Must have slipped."

Spike had drifted closer. "I smell her," he commented.

"WHAT?" Xander asked angrily.

"Slayer blood," he replied. "A lot of it."

"Faith?" Xander asked with deep concern.

"It didn't feel like a big deal," Faith said. Xander reached out quickly, helping her sit up. He began to run his hands down her back and sides. He suddenly pulled his hand back, wet.

"We need to go," Spike said with urgency.

"How bad?" Angel asked.

"NOW!" Spike stated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Xander questioned softly.

"I'm a Slayer," she said. "It's not a big deal."

"Let's move," Spike said before being suddenly grabbed by two green skinned demons and thrown to the ground.

"WE'VE GOT DEMONS NOW!" Gunn shouted as he decapitated a large thing with snakes surrounding its face.

Spike was struggling to free himself. Xander raised one of his guns and fired repeatedly. The demons fell limp. "You've been practicing," Faith said with surprise.

"We're not all supers," he replied.

"Not so sure about that," she said kindly and with love.

"Let's go," Spike said, nodding to Xander thankfully.

Xander pushed his arms under Faith and started to lift her, but she groaned and winced. His lip quivered. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she replied quickly. "I can stand."

Spike fought off two aggressive vampires that risked getting past him. Xander reached down again when Faith's eyes went wide, looking past him. Without looking, Xander swung a stake backwards. It shattered as it connected with the demon behind him. "So not good," he commented as arms wrapped around his chest and lifted him from the ground. The demon was large and yellow. It had two antennae protruding from its oversized head.

Faith immediately tried to stand, but fell back. "HELP HIM!" she cried out. Xander frantically swung his arms behind him, trying to connect with the demon, but with no avail.

Spike reached for the demon when a tentacle wrapped around his neck and yanked him away. Angel began swinging his sword frantically, clearing a path. Gunn was fighting off multiple vampire attacks.

Angel swung his sword at the demon's legs holding Xander. It sparked and bounced back. "He's metal or something," Faith said in a panic. Angel dropped his weapons and reached his arms around the demons head. As the demon squeezed tighter, Xander let out a sharp cry as something cracked.

"Xander," Faith called out helplessly.

Angel sunk his fingers into the demon's eyes. It howled in pain and squeezed even tighter. Faith managed to get to her knees. Angel pulled a knife from his belt and pushed it into the demon's left eye socket. As the demon went limp, Xander dropped to the ground. Everyone was so preoccupied with the new threats, they had forgotten the original blue demon.

"Thank you," Xander said sincerely as he looked up at Angel. Angel nodded silently. Angel turned away and began helping Spike fight off four very loud orange demons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Xander saw the blue demon put his hands together. "ANGEL," he shouted, but his voice was lost to the noise. He jumped up, groaning as he did, and pushed Angel out of the way. The fireball struck him directly in the back.

"NOOOOOO!" Faith screamed.

"GOD NO!" Buffy chorused.

Xander fell to the ground, face first, his head turned to one side. Angel dropped to his knees beside him, his eyes full of horror and regret. Faith crawled closer. "Oh….GOD," Faith said, her voice coming in short bursts.

"Ssssorry," Xander said weakly. "Sc…screwed up."

"It's okay," Angel said softly as he looked at Xander's pained face. "It's going to be okay." Faith looked over with hope, but Angel wouldn't meet her gaze. Xander's jacket, vest and shirt were gone, along with all of the flesh from his back. Faith stared at his slowly beating heart. Tears began to flow down Buffy's cheeks.

"You're going to be fine," Faith said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Willow suddenly appeared in the clearing. "I have it," she said excitedly. "I know what to do." She saw Angel and Faith on the ground. The demon put its hands together, creating another fireball. "INCENDIA!" Willow yelled.

As the fireball exploded in the demon's hands, there was soft blue shimmer around him. "Force field is down," Gunn said. He and Spike attacked the demon with ferocity, quickly dismembering it. As Spike tore its head off, every demon and vampire around them just disappeared, leaving the group alone in the clearing.

Willow moved hesitantly towards Angel. "Noooo," she said her voice heartbroken and small. She crumpled to her knees. With the threats gone, Spike and Gunn joined the others.

"OH BLOODY H…..!" Spike exclaimed as he saw. Gunn slapped Spike's chest hard.

"Call an ambulance," Angel yelled with urgency.

Gunn pulled out his phone and dialed. "We need a trauma ambulance in Aston Park," he said quickly. "JUST GET HERE!"

"Why?" Angel asked with sadness and confusion.

"You….my..t-team," Xander spoke weakly.

Angel swallowed hard and his unnecessary breath caught. He glanced around not knowing how to reply. "I'm proud to be on your team," he finally said. "We all are."

"More than," Gunn added.

Faith carefully crawled around his legs to the other side so she could see his face. Angel backed away. She cautiously set her hand gently on his cheek. Tears began to drip down her cheeks. "I'm s-s-sorr..y," he said with difficulty. "D-don't c…cry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Faith replied, futilely wiping her arm across her face to clear the tears.

Gunn started pacing slowly, his head resting in his left hand as he walked.

"Fai…," Xander called weakly.

"I'm here," she replied quickly. "Always."

"Please," Buffy pleaded, "I don't want to see anymore."

"I know," Jonathan replied. "But you have to."

"L…love F-f…aith," he said with great difficulty. Faith's lips quivered. Her breaths were short and fast.

"I know," she said thankfully. "I love you too."

Buffy's mouth hung open with surprise and sadness. "I didn't…," she stated to say. "I never thought…"

"That they loved each other?" Jonathan questioned.

"I never thought Faith could love," Buffy said sadly.

"You think she's faking it?" he asked.

"No," Buffy said as she watched them. She closed her eyes and the tears flowed faster.

"You..always….thought Buffy," he continued his voice fading in and out. Buffy's eyes opened quickly, and she looked down with shame.

"Shhhhh," Faith said softly.

"Always..you," he continued. Sirens began to wail in the distance. "Never..love…anyone…like.." His voice faded out completely. He took a deep pained breath. "Loved…you…from..start."

"I've always loved you too," Faith said quickly. "I should have told you."

"Knew," Xander replied weakly.

"I can fix this," Willow stated suddenly as she stood.

"NO!" Xander shouted with as much remaining energy as he could muster. Angel was still in his view. "Prom….ise?" he asked softly.

"Xander," Angel said hesitantly, "if Willow can…?"

"No," Xander pleaded. "Bla….ck magic….cost…" He coughed, spraying blood on Faith's jeans. Her face contorted in pain and sadness.

Faith tenderly wiped her finger across his lips. "Please?" she begged. "I can't lose you."

"Always…be..w..ith..y-y-you," he said. "My…p….p…rincess." Faith stopped fighting and let the tears pour down her face. She leaned down and set her head on the ground, facing his.

"I never had a life until I met you," she said. "You made me."

"You…w….were," he struggled to reply, "always Faith." Flashing lights could be seen in the distance.

"Don't talk," she said. "They're almost here."

"P..plea..se don't….ch..ange," he struggled to speak. "Be…m…my prin….cess." Angel and Gum looked away as the first police car arrived on the scene.

"GO!" Gunn said to Angel and Spike.

Angel moved closer to Xander. "You are a Good man," he stated, "probably the best I've ever known." Faith looked to him thankfully.

Xnader looked at Faith. "N..need a min….minute," he said. Faith looked at him with wide eyes. "P….pl..ease." Faith stood and moved away.

"I will do whatever you need," Angel said quickly. Xander tried to smile, but his face didn't change.

"He….help….h-h-her," Xander pleaded. "Take c…care….of h-her."

"I promise no harm will ever come to her," Angel stated solemnly. "But you're going to be okay." Two police cars stopped at the entrance to the park.

"B…bad..liar," Xander replied weakly. Willow's sobs were loud as she watched them Faith moved back next to him. "Y..you are….. beaut….iful."

Faith blushed deeply. "I love you," she said, her voice shaking. He didn't reply. Faith dropped down next to him again. "Hey…" His eyes stared back at hers blankly. "Xander?" She reached out and set her hand on his shoulder. "XANDER!"

"I can't see this," Buffy said as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"You must," Jonathan replied.

"No," Willow said weakly before collapsing and disappearing. Spike turned and walked off into the forest. Gunn took a few steps before dropping to his knees, hopelessly.

"Xander," Faith pleaded in the voice of a scared child. She draped herself over him and sobbed.

Buffy approached on shaky legs. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Faith," she said with complete sincerity, I'm sorry. I didn't…..I never gave you two a chance." Faith sat up, gently lifting Xander into her arms. Everything about her was broken. Buffy knelt down next to her and tenderly placed her hand on her back. "If you Ever need anything…."

"She can't hear you," Jonathan said. "But she would have liked to."'

Buffy turned to him. "This was my fault," she said sadly.

"No," Jonathan replied. "It happened. What you have done since, is your fault."

Buffy looked back at Faith. "I am so sorry, Faith," she said with sadness and shame. "He really loved you. You could have been happy together. PLEASE forgive me."

Faith leaned down and gently kissed Xander's cold lips. Tears fell on his cheeks. "I..will never….forget you," she said softly. "Love you…forever." She closed her eyes and sobbed harder.

Buffy looked at Jonathan helplessly. And suddenly, she was back in her bed in her room at the Council estate. "NO!" she called out to the darkness. "Jonathan." She reached over and turned on the lights. She was alone. She sat on the bed, tears still running down her face and began to sob uncontrollably. Ten minutes later, she fell asleep, still crying.

THE PRESENT

Buffy awoke suddenly to a very bright light. She leapt from the bed, instantly defensive. She held a stake in one hand and ran the other one across her still wet cheek. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. "Tara?" she questioned as the figure came into focus.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy," Tara said in reply as though nothing about this meeting was strange or out of place. She was dressed in a long red and green dress with a white lace belt. She wore a wreath of winter flowers around her head. The light that woke Buffy seemed to come from Tara's entire body. The ruddy complexion of her face was lit by a large, sweet smile.

Buffy stood silently staring, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Um, Merry Christmas," she said finally.

"We have to go," Tara said with sudden urgency. "So many places to go."

"I don't want to go anywhere else," Buffy said sadly, wiping away a few lingering tears.

Tara leaned forward slightly. "Y-you don't r-really have a choice," she said softly.

Suddenly they were standing in the living room of a house. There were two couches facing a large television. But the focus of the room was the colorfully lit Christmas tree surrounded by many beautifully wrapped presents. A man was on his knees, his back to them, assembling a bicycle. "What's wrong with her?" the woman sitting on the floor next to the man asked angrily. "Does she really think she can run the whole show alone?"

"She's sad, honey," the man replied. Buffy's eyes grew large as she recognized the voice. "And so very alone." Buffy approached until she was standing next to Rolph.

"Oh course she's alone," his wife, Denise stated. "She's mean and she ran most everyone else off."

"Honey," Rolph scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You've worked so hard helping to build that place and run it. So I'm not going to apologize for hating the woman who just fired you."

"Xander built the Council," Rolph replied.

"With your help," she said.

"Minimal," he countered. "Dawn and Faith did the heavy lifting."

"Did you talk to her today?" she asked softly.

"I tried," he replied. "She didn't answer. I worry about her, especially today."

"But she has Dawn," she said.

"I saw her today," he stated with a big smile. "But I didn't have chance to talk to her. She was on her way to L.A. for the party."

"How is she?" she asked.

"All grown up," he replied. "I remember….." He glanced off for a moment. His wife didn't need him to continue. She knew him well and quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I miss him." His voice was uncharacteristically small and shaky.

"I know," she said sadly. "So do I. Five years."

"I can't believe it's been that long," he replied. His wife released him. "I'll come around a corner and still expect I might have to dodge a water balloon."

She smiled kindly. "I miss those Christmas parties," she said.

"They were something," he replied. "And now the place sits there dark and cold like some shuttered factory on Christmas Eve. I'm glad he never had to see that. It really would have hurt him." Buffy immediately looked down with shame and regret. New tears formed in her eyes.

Tara looked at her and compassionately waved her arm. They were now standing in another living room. It was much smaller. And the tree was…as beautiful as the tiny tree could be. Most of the ornaments adorning it were obviously handmade by children. A woman appeared from a hallway carrying four small gifts. Buffy recognized her instantly. Carol knelt down and set the presents under the tree. "Maybe next year there will be more," she whispered to herself before beginning to sob.

"I don't understand," Buffy said to Tara. "She's paid fairly well. This is all she can afford?"

"Her husband died last summer in a car accident," Tara replied as she turned to Buffy. "They are struggling to get by."

"I-I didn't know," Buffy said with shame.

"Everyone else did," Tara replied. "You sent flowers."

"I did?" Buffy asked with surprise.

"Rolph sent them for you," Tara stated.

"I could have helped her," Buffy said sadly.

"You still can," Tara replied. "You could start by letting her have Christmas with her two children."

"I'm sorry, Carol," Buffy said sincerely. "I should have known."

They were suddenly standing in the large lobby of an office building. Buffy looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Wolfram and Hart," Tara replied. "Haven't you ever been here?"

"No," Buffy responded and she looked around the opulent lobby. Wreaths and evergreen garland adorned the walls and railings. There were two extremely tall Christmas trees, one in each front corner. The entire place actually smelled like a pine forest. "Angel and I haven't talked in a long time."

"That's too bad," Tara said sincerely.

"Dawn said they were having a party," Buffy said suspiciously.

"They are," Tara replied. Buffy glanced around again. "Not here." She took a step towards the revolving door. "Come on." She led Buffy out to the sidewalk and down the street. "I thought we c-could walk. I d-d-don't get the chance m-much."

Buffy looked at her, a question on her lips. "Wh…what are you?" she finally asked. "I mean it's none of my business. I just…"

"It's okay," Tara replied. "I d-don't mind. I'm a sort of counselor. I t-try to help people get back on track."

"Do you work for the powers that be?" Buffy questioned. "Can you visit anyone you want?"

"Something like that," Tara replied. "And no."

They turned, crossed the street, and kept walking. "Are you happy?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Tara looked at her kindly, but her expression was troubling. "Yes," she finally responded. She pointed. "We're here."

"Here?" Buffy questioned as a slight smile appeared. "They still have the old hotel?"

"Not Angel," Tara replied. "Xander b-bought this."

Buffy's lower lip quivered. "Why?" she asked weakly.

"I d-don't know," she replied. "But he b-bought it and put it in D-dawn's, Faith's and his names."

"This is Dawn's?" Buffy asked. "And Faith's?" Tara nodded. "Does anyone live in it?"

"It's a very f-famous hotel now," Tara replied. Buffy looked shocked. "They c-close it for a w-week at Christmas so the employees have time off f-for the h-holidays." They approached the front entrance. All of the trees and bushes in the entry courtyard were decorated with green and red lights. Buffy could see the lobby through the windows. There were lights and decorations everywhere. Tara paused outside just before entering and pointed up.

Buffy looked up at the name above. Her face immediately fell and her eyes grew misty. It was called the Harris Hotel. "This w-wasn't the original name," Tara stated. "Dawn and Faith ch-changed it." She opened the door and held it for Buffy. Buffy finally looked away from the name and hurried inside. It was bright and warm and smelled like cinnamon and evergreens. The evergreen smell was understandable. Over ten trees decorated the lobby and landings. The cinnamon seemed to be coming from the decorations that adorned every inch of wall space. Music played from speakers that had been hastily set up around the lobby.

Fifty or so people were talking, dancing, drinking or eating in the lobby or on the stairs and landing. Every face was bright and smiling. The long reception desk and two tables to either side were filled with every type of food and dessert. In the corner was a self service bar. But Buffy was staring past the reception desk to the wall behind it. A large painted portrait of Xander stared back. Tara gently tugged Buffy's shirt and led her across the room. Buffy began to recognize some of the faces of the partygoers. Some of them were Slayers. Others were Council employees.

"I knew she wouldn't come," Dawn was saying, "but I had hoped. But she was as resolute as always."

"I don't know why you bother," Angel said angrily.

"She's my sister," Dawn replied plainly. "And I miss her."

"She's not welcome in my city," Angel stated strongly.

"Angel," Nina scolded. Angel turned and walked away. Dawn looked down. "I'm sorry about that."

"I really hoped he'd eventually forgive her," Dawn said.

"Xander never much cared for us," Spike said, "but Mr. Broody Pants respected and actually liked him."

Gunn looked down. "It was a really bad day," he said before realizing who he was talking to. He turned to Dawn quickly. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her tight.

"It doesn't ever go away, does it?" she asked softly. Just then, Illyria walked past in the guise of Fred.

"No, it doesn't," he replied. "But it gets better, slowly."

"Miss Summers," a girl said from behind Dawn. Gunn released her and she turned.

"It's just Dawn," she said with a kind smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting us," the girl stated. She was standing between two other girls.

"Cindi, right?" Dawn asked. The girl nodded. "And Bethany and Jillian?" The other two girls smiled. "I'm glad you could come. You're always welcome here. And I don't just mean at Christmas. Slayers are welcome at the hotel anytime, no charge. It was Xander's rule."

All three girls nodded solemnly. "Thank you," Cindi said again. She looked at Spike. "You dance?"

Gunn snorted. "Him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Better than some," Spike replied, glaring at him as he walked away with the girl. The other two Slayers nodded to Dawn and walked over to the dessert table.

"How's Faith?" Nina asked with concern. "I was hoping she might come. But she stopped taking Angel's calls a few weeks ago."

"I know," Dawn replied sadly. "She's more shut down than usual." Dawn shrugged. "I try to help. We talk. But, some days she's almost not even there. Faith never had much. And then she had the Council. And Xander."

"And then she lost both," Nina said with understanding.

"People say that something or someone is their everything a lot," Dawn stated. "But it was true for her."

"You're a very good friend being there for her," Nina said sincerely.

"There's nowhere else I would ever be," Dawn answered plainly. "She's my best friend. I'll never abandon her."

"Angel is really upset that he hasn't visited for a month," Nina continued. "It just got really crazy here all of sudden."

"She understands," Dawn replied kindly. "I understand. I worked with Xander and Faith at the Council long enough to know just how quickly things can get busy and crazy."

"Dawn," Gunn interrupted softly. "You wanted me to remind you." He lifted his arm and showed her his watch. Dawn nodded. Her hand dropped to her side and reached for his. "We'll be back." They walked towards the stairs. Gunn grabbed two glasses of champagne that Angel offered them as they passed.

They climbed the stairs slowly, finally stopping on the second floor landing that overlooked the lobby. The music suddenly stopped. Dawn looked to Gunn. He nodded. Then, he kissed her lips gently and stepped away. Dawn walked to the railing. "Everyone," she called out softly at first. Some stopped. Others were still talking and moving around. Spike suddenly whistled loudly. Dawn smiled thankfully. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. And to ask everyone to please offer up a toast to my friend, my brother, that we lost five years ago today. He was the owner and namesake of this hotel and the first president of the new Council." Every Slayer in the room was standing at attention. "He cared about everyone. Not just people he knew. Everyone in the world. And he considered himself no better than anyone. He was always there for a Slayer, a friend, an employee, or just someone from the neighborhood that needed help. But the Slayers were his girls and he loved them dearly. All of you." She met the gaze of a few of the Slayers below. "Xander Harris was my best friend and he taught me everything I know now that matters. He made me laugh, made me roll my eyes and could sometimes make me cry, and not in a bad way." Tears had begun to drip down her cheeks. And hers were not the only tears being shed. Buffy didn't even try to stop. "Five years ago he died stopping something from hurting a LOT of people. He is a hero. I will never forget him. I will never stop loving him." She raised her glass. "To Xander, the best man I've ever known."

"TO XANDER!" every Slayer and many others in the room repeated vehemently.

"Thank you," Dawn said sincerely to everyone. "Merry Christmas!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the crowd replied. The music resumed a moment later. Dawn turned and was immediately wrapped in Gunn's arms. "I'm gonna get your new shirt all wet."

"I have lots of shirts," he replied. "It was a perfect speech. You know, Xander was, and probably quite literally too, the richest man in town." Dawn pulled back and looked into his eyes.

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "His favorite movie," she said, trying to prevent herself from sobbing.

"He had SO many good friends," Gunn stated. "But I hope you know that everything you said about him is now true about you as well. You are the best person I have ever known." She buried her head harder against his chest and now did sob a few times.

"Very beautiful toast," Nina said to Angel as he rejoined her. Angel's eyes looked a little red.

"I wish she didn't have to suffer so much," Angel said as he looked up at Gunn and Dawn above.

"I know," Nina said kindly. "But we talked. And I think, while her life may be hard, she's happy. She loves Faith." She smiled crookedly. "And him." She nodded above.

"I didn't see that one coming," he said. Buffy looked up at Dawn and Gunn and smiled sweetly.

"I didn't think you and Spike could ever be friends," she added. "But now…."

"A lot of things changed that day," Angel replied.

"Do you really want to make Dawn's life a little better?" Nina questioned.

"Of course," Angel replied crossly.

"Talk to Buffy," Nina said plainly. His entire body tensed. "If Dawn could forgive her…."

"She wasn't there," Angel replied. Nina looked back at him with wide eyes and a disgusted look on her face. He nodded acquiescence. "That was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry. I've seen a lot of bad in my years. I caused most of it. But that day was the worst day."

"She lost everything," Nina said. "And she still forgave."

"She forgave me?" Buffy asked. "Which means she blamed me." Tara didn't reply.

"After the new year," Angel said softly, "I'll call her."

Nina smiled wide. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Just so you know," he added, "Buffy and I had lost touch long before that horrible day."

Dawn and Gunn rejoined them. "Hey," Dawn said sweetly and with a small poke to Angel's stomach, "it's a party. I don't want everyone to be sad."

"It's a grand party," Angel stated. "Fantastic job, as always."

"Sometimes I forget you're old," Dawn replied with a sly smile, "and then you say something like 'grand.'"

Angel shook his head, but then smiled kindly. "Beautiful toast," another Slayer said as she passed them.

"If the trend continues," Angel said, "you're going to need a bigger location next year. A lot more Slayers are here than last year."

"Don't worry," Dawn replied, "they know to keep their stakes out of you and Spike."

"If only it worked the other way around," Gunn commented as he looked to Spike and Cindi on the dance floor.

"Oh…, ewwww," Dawn said with disgust once she understood.

"Yes," Angel agreed, "thank you so much for that visual."

"Without the party at the Council," Dawn explained, "the girls are looking for someplace to call home for Christmas. I want them to feel that way about this place."

"There really is So much of him in you," Angel said softly but confidently.

Dawn blushed as tears filled her eyes all over again. She couldn't speak, so she nodded thankfully. Angel reached out and tenderly patted her shoulder. "So," he said to Nina. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would," she replied. They nodded to Gunn and Dawn before walking away.

"How about you?" Gunn asked.

"I think I would like a beef sandwich and about a pound of sugar cookies," she replied. "And someplace to sit where I can just enjoy the decorations and watch the guests have fun."

"That's a Very good plan," Gunn replied. "Go find your perfect spot. I'll join you in a few minutes."

"She's a remarkable young woman," Buffy said as she stared at her with awe.

"Yes," Tara replied. "She is." Buffy watched Dawn climb the stairs, taking in the crowd and the room as she went. "We n-need to go."

"But…," Buffy started to protest.

Suddenly, they were outside. It was very cold. The snow was over a foot deep but Buffy's bare feet barely registered any real cold or pain. She looked around. The trees that surrounded them were mere phantoms as the only light was from a cloud covered sliver of a moon. Tara led them towards a flickering light in the distance.

Four girls were huddled around a small wood fire. Buffy recognized two of the faces. They were Slayers from the offices in Russia. "To our friend," one of the girls said in a heavy accent as she raised a bottle to her lips. "and our Forever leader." She took a long sip and passed the bottle to the girl to her right.

"To the only man who never asked anything from me," the next girl added before sipping. She passed the bottle.

"To the boy that made me laugh and smile and happy to have a family," the next girl said before drinking deeply. She passed the bottle.

"To, Xander Harris," the last girl said, "the leader that cared more for us than for himself. We remember you. We miss you. We love you." She took a long sip.

"What is this?" Buffy asked.

"M-many of the Slayers can't make it to L.A. for D-D-Dawn's party," Tara stated. "They d-don't get time off anymore."

Buffy swallowed hard. "But I don't understand this," she said.

"Xander wasn't just their b-boss," Tara explained. "He was their f-friend. For many, he was the first r-real f-family they ever had. He loved them. For real. And they loved him b-b-back."

"I didn't know," Buffy replied.

"But you sh-should h-h-have," Tara rebuked. Buffy looked down ashamedly.

Suddenly they were in a different clearing. The snow wasn't quite as deep, and the sky was clear so the stars all shone through brilliantly. A body suddenly flew through the air, landing a few feet in front of them. Faith fell on it, stake raised and dusted it. Before she could even stand, two vampires tackled her. She shouted angrily before fighting them off and dusting them. She stood and screamed with a terrible ferocity.

Buffy barely recognized her. Faith was thinner, but more hardened. She had streaks of gray in her hair, and her face was deeply lined. The deepest lines were just below both corners of her mouth as if she hadn't smiled in a long time. "FAITH," Buffy shouted suddenly, "LOOK OUT!" Three more vampires came out of the darkness. Two grabbed Faith's arms from behind. "NO!" She looked to Tara. "This is now. Please let me help."

Tara didn't reply. But, a moment later, someone else came out of the darkness and grabbed the vampire standing in front of Faith. A second after that, it was dust. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Faith asked angrily.

"You're welcome," Kennedy replied as she staked one of the surprised vampires holding Faith. With her one arm free, Faith easily dispatched the other one.

"I didn't ask for help," Faith said with actual hatred.

"No," Willow said as she came out of the darkness. "And, believe me, I would much rather be at the party in L.A. Where you Should be." Faith immediately looked down.

"There are more coming," Kennedy said with urgency.

"Why do you come here every year?" Willow asked directly.

"Because they DO," Faith replied quickly.

"That's cause this place holds massive magics," Willow said. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"We have visitors," Kennedy said again.

Willow sighed, irritated. She waved her arms in a wide arc. "MUNIMENTUM!" Willow shouted. The attacking vampires hit an invisible wall and were tossed backwards.

"Why did you do that?" Faith asked angrily.

"Cause we need to talk," Willow said.

"I don't need or Want your help," Faith said.

"No," Willow said. "I know you don't. You come here every year looking for an explanation. Or possibly hoping to die." Faith looked away. "Is that what Xander would have wanted?"

"DON'T YOU DARE….!" Faith shouted before falling to her knees. "He died because of me." Kennedy moved as far away as she could given the force field.

"Faith," Willow said compassionately, "you're an idiot." Faith eyes went wide and her body tightened. "He died because he wanted to fight. Because he needed to save the world."

"He did save the world," Faith replied, her voice shaking. "Every day. I sat in that office every day and watched him come up with more ways to help people. To save people. And not just from vampires and demons and dark magicks. He cared. He helped."

"And he loved you," Willow added. "And he wouldn't want you to throw your life away." Willow wiped tears from her eyes. "You and I were never exactly friends. But we both loved him. And he loved us. PLEASE don't throw your life away."

Faith's entire body began to tremble. "I miss him," she was barely able to get out.

"So do I," Willow said.

"I should have helped her," Buffy said, her voice coming in short bursts.

"Our journey is over," Tara stated.

"What happens to you?" Buffy asked sadly.

"I'll b-be fine," Tara replied softly. "As long as I helped you."

Buffy started to reply, but she was alone.

THE FUTURE

Buffy looked around. She was standing in a clearing of a park. The trees actually seemed familiar. The air was crisp and heavy with a slowly crawling fog even though the sky above was clear. She shivered against the cold, and her bare feet were Very uncomfortable.

She glanced around nervously. She let a few more seconds pass before she finally called out. "I'm here," she said. "Isn't someone supposed to meet me?"

She pivoted around scanning every direction. When she made one last turn, a hooded figure stood about four feet away from her. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest. When she finally regained her composure, she asked, "Are you here to 'guide' me?"

The ominous figure didn't reply. It just lifted one arm and pointed. "You want me to go there?" Buffy asked. The figure remained silent, but almost seemed to extend the outstretched arm further. "Okay." Buffy started to walk. Having the dark figure behind her made her nervous. At one point, she stopped and looked back. She was alone. When she looked back in front of her, the figure was ten or twelve paces ahead.

It led them to a coffee shop in a small town with cobblestone streets. A light snow was just beginning to fall. The figure pointed to the windows. Buffy tried to see past the frosted windows but was unable. She opened the door and entered, not sure if the figure would follow. It did.

Two youngish girls were sitting at a table. Two girls entered the shop and hurried to join the others. "Is it true?" one of the seated girls asked. Buffy finally recognized her. She was a few years older and her face was hardened, but the girl that spoke was Christina from Baden Baden. A Slayer. All four girls were Slayers.

"It is," one of the new arrivals replied. Buffy thought her name might be Eve. "It happened last night."

"Had she really tur….?" One of the other originally seated girls asked. Buffy didn't completely recognize her.

"Yes," Eve replied. "Almost a week ago. Everything we heard was true."

"Who ended it?" Christina questioned.

"Angel," Eve replied.

"That vampire guy?" one of the other seated girls asked with surprise. Buffy knew her as Isabella. A waitress placed two more cups on the table as the new girls sat. They nodded to her thankfully.

"I wish it had been me," the girl Buffy didn't recognize stated.

"I think it's safe to say we all had that wish," Eve stated.

"Any idea who's taking over?" Christina asked.

"Don't know," Eve replied. "But they can't be any worse."

"I propose a toast," the girl Buffy didn't recognize earlier suggested. Her name was Caroline. She lifted her coffee mug, the others followed. "To a better future."

"And no more lectures about how evil doesn't take a day off so neither can we," Isabella added. All the girls chuckled.

"A better future," all four said simultaneously as they clinked their mugs over the center of the table.

Buffy turned, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Were they talking about me?" she asked the figure. "Did they celebrate my death?" The figure didn't reply but raised its arm again.

Suddenly, they were standing in the lobby of Wolfram and Hart. The Christmas decorations were even grander than they were the last time she stood there. Nina hurried from the elevator Just as Angel and Spike exited the elevator on the opposite side of the lobby. She smiled hesitantly as she reached Angel and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, kissing her. "It had to be done."

She released him. "Is Dawn okay?" Nina asked with concern.

"I thought she'd be upset," Spike said. "I know they haven't spoken in years, but I thought the finality of it might bother her." He took a deep unnecessary breath. "It didn't. She obviously made peace with this a long time ago."

"What about you?" Nina asked Angel again. "She was…"

"Not the person I thought she was for a very long time," Angel replied. "But what I saw today was not even a shadow of that."

Buffy looked at him curiously. "I don't understand," she said to the figure but also to herself. "Angel killed me? And no one cares? Dawn and I were okay, I thought. She still came to see me. Why would we have stopped talking?"

The figure pointed and the scene changed again. They were standing on a sidewalk next to a frozen river. It was night. The air was cold and biting. As Buffy scanned the area, her ears began to detect a very distinct sound. There was a fight and close. Without looking to the figure, she began moving towards the sound. Buffy entered an alley and immediately ducked as a body flew over her. She saw someone halfway down the alley under a dim light on the side of the building frantically fighting off five attackers. The fighter was ferocious. Two vampires turned to dust almost at the same instant.

Buffy approached slowly. As another vampire flew past her, she finally got a view of the fighter. Faith's hair was wiry and dirty. Her clothes were torn. But the most striking thing to Buffy was just how old she looked. Her face had deep lines around both sides of her mouth. A huge scar crossed her entire face. Her eyes were cold, blank and underlined with very dark circles. More vampires came and Faith continued to fight. Buffy looked down the alley. Many more were coming, too many. "Faith," Buffy said in a panic, "you have to go. There's too many." Buffy tried to swing at one as he approached but her hand went right though its face without slowing it.

Faith didn't see that one of them had picked up a bike chain. "FAITH!" Buffy screamed helplessly. The vampire swung the chain at her legs, knocking her to the ground. Instantly, three vampires fell on her. She managed to dust one of them before the other two sank their teeth into her skin and tore pieces free.

Faith cried out as blood sprayed into the air. But, her cries were silenced a moment later. "Noooo," Buffy said. "Dawn was looking out for you. Angel and Rolph… Oh Faith." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure move next to her. "Take me away from here."

A moment later, she was in an office with a long table. Six men were seated at the table. Buffy recognized some of them. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. They were board members. A woman entered wearing a grey dress. Her slate black hair was pulled back in a bun. "You are all dismissed," she said.

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "Willow?" Buffy questioned as she stared at the woman she didn't even remotely recognize.

"You can't do this," one of the men said angrily.

"Yes, I can," she said plainly. "I am the majority shareholder. And you are no longer necessary."

"This institution was founded with the intention of having a board of directors so that no One person would control it," Worthington said angrily.

"Yes," Willow replied harshly, "and then you removed the person that gave you that privilege. Be thankful I'm just dismissing you and not eliminating you."

"Ms. Rosenberg!" one of the men shouted angrily.

"Leave Now!" Willow commanded threateningly. Each man rose and exited.

"That isn't Willow," Buffy said. "She wouldn't do that." The figure pointed to Buffy. Buffy shook her head, not understanding. It pointed again at her. "She became me?" The figure nodded. Buffy dropped her head to her chest. "I never wanted that." Buffy looked at the figure. "Isn't there any tenderness left in the world?"

Suddenly, they were standing in the cemetery at the far back end of the estate property. A man, a woman, and a

Little girl were standing in front of a tiny granite marker. The little girl looked back at the woman. "Can I?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman said. Buffy recognized her voice instantly.

"Dawn," she said as she approached them. She looked at her sister. Dawn was older but her features hadn't changed very much. The little girl laid the large bouquet on the ground between many others.

"Is that okay, mommy?" the girl asked.

Buffy's voice caught in her throat. "She looks just like her," she said as her eyes misted over.

"It's perfect, Alexandria," Gunn replied as he reached out and took Dawn's hand in his.

Buffy tilted her head to the side and sighed. "She named her after….," she started to say, but was unable to finish.

"Mommy?" Alexandria asked, "why is his marker so small? You said he was such a great person. Why isn't it bigger?"

"It was his wish, honey," Dawn replied, her voice shaky. "He didn't want it to become…" She stopped and glanced at the vast array of flowers, notes and gifts surrounding the grave marker before looking to Gunn for help.

"People want to be remembered in different ways," Gunn said softly.

"Do you come here every year, mommy?" the girl asked.

"Yes, honey," she replied. "He was my very best friend. And I loved him so much."

"I wish I could have met him," Alexandria said.

"So do I," Dawn said, her voice was even shakier and her eyes were brimming with tears. Alexandria wandered off from her parents to a different part of the cemetery.

"You were right," Gunn said. "It was time to bring her here."

"I hope so," Dawn replied.

"Now the party," Gunn added, "that's a big unknown."

She smiled and nodded. "There were a lot of kids last year," she replied.

"Do you need a minute?" he asked kindly.

"I'm okay," she replied. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. "It's been twelve years, and I still miss him." Suddenly she pulled herself free from his arms and knelt down in the snow. She moved some of the flowers next to Xander's marker revealing the marker for Faith.

Gunn knelt down next to her. "I really don't think there was ever anything you could have done for her," he said with immense kindness. "She lost her light."

"I know," Dawn replied sadly, "but I loved her so much." She glanced over at Alexandria. "I wish she could have met her too. And I wish I could tell her about her, but I don't want her to think everyone you love dies."

"Would you really have wanted your little girl influenced by Faith?" Gunn asked with a sly smile.

"She influenced me a lot," Dawn replied. "She's the one that told me to ask you out."

"Like I said," he said jokingly, "would you really want her to tell our daughter to date someone like me?"

Dawn turned and stared into his eyes. "Absolutely," she said lovingly.

"Mommy," Alexandria called from the far side of the small cemetery, "why is this one so alone?" Dawn glanced at Gunn before walking over to her daughter. "It feels sad here."

"I told you she had Council in her," Gunn whispered.

Dawn looked at the large marker that was overgrown with grass. The only footsteps that led to it were her daughter's. "Whose is that?" the girl asked.

"That's Buffy's," Dawn replied. "She was my…sister."

"Why don't you visit your sister?" the girl questioned.

"Oh honey," Dawn said, not knowing how to explain.

"Sometimes people just drift apart," Gunn tried to appease the girl.

"Didn't you love your sister?" Alexandria asked.

"A long time ago," Dawn replied.

"You love me now," the girl said, "but maybe one day you won't?" The little girl's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh darling," Dawn said quickly as she swept her up in her arms, "I could never NOT love you. What happened to Buffy and me was….."

"Very sad," Gunn said. "And your mommy still loves her sister. She just forgot how to show it."

The little girl looked up at her mom. "I know how you can show her," the girl said as she struggled to get down. Dawn set her down. Alexandria walked back to Xander's grave. "Can I have one flower?"

"Of course," Dawn replied.

The girl removed one flower from the bouquet and walked back to Buffy's grave. She set it on the snow. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Buffy," she said.

"Ohhhh," Buffy said with so much emotion that her voice froze.

"Is that okay, mommy?" the girl asked.

"It's perfect," Gunn replied as he saw Dawn's tear-filled eyes. He reached out and took his wife's hand in his.

"Who was Faith?" Alexandria asked suddenly. Gunn and Dawn exchanged a look of surprise.

"She was my friend," Dawn said. "She was So very important to Xander."

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" the girl questioned. "Were you mad at her too?"

"Oh, NO, honey," Dawn replied. "I loved her very much. I just…I let her down."

"NO," Gunn said vehemently. "You didn't."

"I don't understand," the girl said.

"I don't either," Dawn responded. "I just…"

"Your mommy and Faith were very good friends," Gunn said. "But she got…sick."

"Is she here too?" Alexandria asked sadly. Gunn and Dawn exchanged sad looks.

"I don't want this little girl to only know sadness," Buffy said. She turned to the figure. "Is this future prophecied or is this just one possible future?" The scene faded away and they were left in a dark clearing. The figure pointed again.

"NO MORE!" Buffy said angrily. "I get it. Things went bad." She reached out and grabbed the figure's arm spinning it to face her. "Why won't you speak to me? Just open your mouth and SPEAK!"

"If I open my mouth," the figure said as she removed her hood, "I may close it again on your throat." Buffy stared into her own dead vampire eyes. The vampire Buffy lunged.

Buffy screamed in alarm and fell backwards….onto her bed. She laid on her back in the darkness ready to fend off an attack for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, before she sat up, reached out, and turned on the light. She was alone. She lay back down and shortly cried herself to sleep for the second time that night.

THE REST

Buffy's eyes exploded open. Light came in from her two windows. Not daylight exactly, but the light of early morning. She looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 6:12. She grabbed her phone and called the security office. "Ms. Summers," the man on the other end answered. "How can…?"

"What's today?" she asked.

He calculated for a moment, trying to figure out what he missed and how much trouble he might be in. "It's Tuesday," he said hesitantly.

"The date?" Buffy asked with mild annoyance.

"Um," he said softly, "It's Christmas Day. December twenty…."

"OH MY GOD!" Buffy exclaimed suddenly. "I didn't miss it. THANK YOU!" She hung up.

Thirty minutes later, Rolph's wife looked towards the knock on the door with surprise. "Who could that be?" she asked as she watched their son, Alex, unwrap yet another present.

"I don't know," Rolph said as he walked to the door in his pajamas. He opened the door cautiously. "Buffy? I mean, Ms. Summers."

"Buffy is fine," Buffy replied with a bright smile that he hadn't seen in a very long time. "Please forgive me for knocking so early. I just don't have a lot of time."

"What's going on?" he asked with concern.

"I could really use your help," she said contritely.

"I don't work for the Council anymore," he said with some confusion.

"And I can understand why you wouldn't want to," Buffy replied. "But…if you wouldn't mind staying…"

"What's happened?" he asked again fearfully.

"Nothing like you think," she said.

"Honey," his wife called, "who is it?"

"I don't want to disturb your Christmas morning," Buffy replied quickly.

He opened the door wide. "Come in," he said.

Buffy started to enter and stopped. "One second," she said as she ran back to the SUV in the driveway. She returned a few moments later with both hands full of brightly wrapped presents.

Rolph looked at her with wide eyes. "Buffy?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I didn't really know what you wanted."

"What happened, Buffy?" he asked with amazement as he took the gifts from her hands.

"Xander," she replied. He cast his eyes downward. "I don't mean to interrupt your Christmas with your family. But, can you call me later?"

"What do you need?" he asked quickly and happily.

"I want to have a Christmas party…tonight," she said. He raised his eyebrows. "The kind Xander used to throw. I know you were such a Huge part of his life, I thought…"

"He did those almost entirely on his own," Rolph interrupted. "But, Buffy, most everyone will have plans.."

"This isn't mandatory," she said quickly.

"If you're trying to make a new impression on people," he replied, "I don't think asking them to work Christmas Day is a good start."

"I sent out two messages this morning," she said. "The first one said the Council is closed until after New Years, but everyone gets full pay. The second one asked for volunteers, Paid volunteers to help set up something at the Council."

"Are you okay?" Rolph asked with true concern.

"I'm wonderful," she said with a large smile that reassured him completely. "I have been a Bitch for a long time." He started to reply, but she quickly shook her head. "And I stole Xander's Council and turned it into something that he would have hated. It's time I follow his lead. And I want to throw a party."

"Xander really did most of that himself, including the decorations," he replied, looking off as he remembered. "Dawn and F… Faith may know more."

"I can't reach Dawn," she said. "But I'm going to see Faith after I leave here."

He glanced over his shoulder. "I have…," he started to say.

"Family," she said quickly. "And that comes first. Go. If you don't have plans later, I would love to see you , your wife and your son at the party. But, I will Completely understand if you have other plans." She stepped to the door. "But I would like to see you back after New Year's. I can't do this alone. I need, the Slayers need someone to look out for their best interests. Xander always trusted you to have the very best people assigned to the Slayer teams. I should have too. So, if you want, I would very much like you to return as the True Head of Council Security."

"I would like that very much," he replied.

"Merry Christmas, Rolph," she said sincerely before turning and walking out.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy," he called to her kindly. Buffy looked back and smiled thankfully. He watched her go with a mix of awe and sadness but mostly hope.

"Is everything okay?" his wife asked him as she joined him at the door.

"I think it will be," he replied curiously.

Buffy knocked on another door. The house was small and not in the best neighborhood. She heard the locks, multiple, turn before the door opened. "Ms. Summers?" Carol asked with surprise and sudden fear. "I-I-I'm sorry. It got late." She glanced back into the house. "We were just getting the turkey…."

"It is late," Buffy replied. "I hope not too late." Carol looked at her apprehensively. Buffy raised her arms. "These are for you and your children." Carol's eyes went wide. She reluctantly reached for the bags of presents Buffy held. "I didn't know what happened. I should have. I have been a horrible boss but an even worse friend."

"I don't understand," Carol said with some confusion.

"You don't have to work today," Buffy replied. "Or the next week."

"You're firing me?" Carol asked sadly.

"Oh, No," Buffy replied quickly. "The Council is closed until after the New Year." Carol's mouth hung open with confusion. "It's a paid vacation." Carol relaxed slightly. "You have been there for me every day even though I have been the worst person to work for. When you come back, if you want to come back, after the first, we need to discuss how I can help you. Of course, I'm doubling your salary."

"Doubling?" Carol asked suspiciously.

"I want to help you and your family," Buffy continued. "No one that works for the Council should want for anything, especially for their children."

"Buffy?" Carol asked softly, "what happened?"

Buffy's eyes welled with tears. "Xander," she replied. "I forgot so much."

Carol glanced backwards again. "It's not much," Carol said, "but would you join us for Christmas dinner?"

Buffy smiled very wide and very thankfully. "That is such an amazing offer," she replied, swallowing hard. "But I have to arrange a party for tonight."

"Party?" Carol questioned.

"Xander's party," she replied. "Like the ones he used to throw." Carol stared at her dumbstruck. "I know you have plans with your family. But, if you'd like to come tonight, you and your children, you are very welcome."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carol questioned hesitantly.

Buffy smiled wide. "I'm better than I've been in many years," she replied. "Thank you SO much for the gracious invitation. It means more than I could ever explain."

"Do you need help with the party?" Carol asked.

"No," Buffy said kindly. "Have a Beautiful Christmas. I promise next year will be everything you wish it to be." Buffy started to turn away but stopped. "I love your tree ornaments." Carol's mouth dropped open slightly. "Merry Christmas. And if I don't see you for a week, Happy New Year."

"M-Merry Christmas, Buffy," Carol replied sincerely. Buffy smiled wide before turning and walking away.

Angel and Nina looked up quickly as they heard the knock on their door. "Who is even here today?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Angel said as he climbed from the bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He walked to the door. He glanced at the security monitor on his desk as he passed. "Buffy?"

"Why are you here?" he asked angrily as he opened the door.

"I don't want to interrupt your Christmas," she said.

"You are not welcome in my city," he stated vehemently.

"I know," Buffy said softly.

"Then why would you come here?" he asked defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. "What Do you want?" He looked at her sad, resigned face for just a moment longer. "Oh God, what happened?"

Buffy heard the panic rise in his voice. "No, no," she said quickly. "Nothing like that. I just.. I need to apologize for everything. I know there's nothing I can do to fix…" She took a deep breath. "Will you go see Faith with me."

"What?" he questioned with shock.

"I know the timing couldn't be worse…" Buffy started to say.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Xander happened," she replied. "I remembered."

Angel's entire body tightened. Suddenly, Nina opened the door further. "He would love to go with you," she stated. Angel looked at her unhappily before retreating into the suite.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy said weakly. "I'm sorry if I'm…

"You made his Christmas," Nina replied quickly. "He worries about her constantly."

"The Council is having a party tonight," Buffy said. "I know it's sort of last minute…"

"We'll be there," Nina said with a wide welcoming smile. "But I have to ask. What changed?"

"I woke up," Buffy responded. "I've done so many things wrong… And Xander…."

Nina stepped up to her and wrapped her arms around Buffy tightly. Buffy was rigid and unwelcoming at first. "Merry Christmas," Nina said softly.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy replied thankfully as she relaxed. "I'm so sorry if I ever treated you…"

"We're good," Nina said with a soft, forgiving smile.

Buffy stepped to the side of the door and returned with a handful of gifts. "These are just a little something…," she started to say uneasily.

"Thank you, Buffy," she beamed.

Ten minutes later, Buffy and Angel were on the Council jet. Angel hadn't spoken since they boarded. Finally, he looked across the cabin at her and asked, "couldn't have had this 'epiphany' on some day that wasn't Christmas?"

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Angel examined her closely. "Watch too many Christmas movies last night?" he questioned. "Read any books?"

"I didn't do anything for Christmas," Buffy replied plainly. "I ignored it like I've done every year for the past ….." She reached up and quickly wiped a tear from her left eye.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

Buffy stood and crossed the cabin. She pointed to the seat next to him on the couch. He nodded. She sat. "Are the powers that be real?" she questioned.

"Mostly," he replied, sort of vaguely. "But their actions don't always make the kind of sense you would expect. Why?"

"I don't know," Buffy responded. "Maybe it was just a dream."

"Were there three ghosts?" he questioned jokingly. She glanced down. "You're not joking?"

She looked up. "I know it was just me finally realizing how I destroyed everything and everyone I ever cared about," she said.

"Maybe," he replied. "And maybe the Powers saw a way to wake you up, even if it does border on plagiarism." He smiled a kind smile that made her do the same.

"I know I'm responsible for what happened to Xander," she said. His facial expression changed instantly. "He died because of me. I know that. And I am SO sorry that you were there because I couldn't even listen to Faith's cry for help." She was talking very quickly, her voice cracking and growing softer. "I don't ever expect you or Faith or Dawn or ANYONE to ever forgive me for that day…"

"I have hated you for a long time, Buffy," he replied. "And that day was… ..one of the worst of my entire life. Xander and I were never going to be friends. I know that. But he HAD the mission. He was, of all of us, THE ONE. He knew what needed to be done. And he would risk anything to save another. He was a stupid, pathetic child who didn't think of the consequences. Yet, he was always braver than me or anyone I've ever known. He never thought about himself. Even his instant hatred of me wasn't just because he was in love with you and he was jealous. He Knew I would eventually hurt you or worse. And he was right." Buffy had stopped wiping the tears that were now dripping onto the carpet. "But he didn't die because of you. He died because there is evil in this world. And he vowed to stop it. Granted, you didn't help. But, you aren't responsible for his death either."

"Thank you for saying that," she responded very softly. "But it's just not true. I know that. So, I just need to ask one question." He stared at her apprehensively. "Will Faith….will she want to kill me? I mean, I get it if she does. And, truthfully, I wouldn't try to stop her."

"You really never gave her a chance," he replied thoughtfully. Buffy started to speak, but stopped herself. "The Faith that you remember from high school has been gone for a long time. Even the Faith you knew from the final battle of Sunnydale is gone. The Faith that worked with Xander was an entirely new creation that sometimes happens when you surround yourself with special people like Dawn and Xander. Gunn is another example of that." Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Not because of me. He was a hardened, angry, vengeful man when I met him. But then he knew Cordelia and Fred and he became a kind, caring person who I am proud to call a friend."

"What about the Faith that exists now?" Buffy asked fearfully.

"She is withdrawn, quiet and too alone," he replied. "To tell you the truth, I figured you were at my door this morning to tell me she was dead."

"Like you said, I have never really known her," Buffy stated. "So how do I help her?"

"Look at her and see in her the person she is," he said. She raised her eyebrows. "The rest you have to figure out for yourself."

"When did you get so spiritual?" she asked.

"A few years ago in the woods in North Carolina," he replied plainly. Buffy immediately looked down and cried just a little harder.

"HEY!" Nina called from the hallway of the hotel as she pounded on a door. "WAKE UP!"

Gunn yanked the door open suddenly. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a picture of Santa and green sweat pants. "WHAT?" he snapped back. "We're not sleeping. We're…."

"Oh," Nina said, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"We're Christmasing," he replied quickly. "You know, presents and stuff." Dawn bounded to the door. She was wearing nearly the same outfit as Gunn, except she had a pair of reindeer antlers on her head as well. She stood there almost bouncing on her toes.

"Morning," Nina said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Dawn replied giddily. Suddenly she thrust her hand forward. "We're getting married."

"Really?" Gunn asked with total disbelief. "We had the conversation not ten minutes ago about waiting until we talked to ….."

Nina reached out and held Dawn's hand in hers, looking at the exquisite ring. "It's beautiful," she said to Dawn before looking to Gunn and nodding.

"You couldn't wait past the first person you saw?" he continued.

"I won't tell," Nina replied. "But I couldn't be happier. You two make such an amazing couple."

"Thank you," Dawn said happily as she threw her arms around Nina.

"Thank you," Gunn added. "But, you obviously came for something important. Something probably not good."

Dawn stepped back, looking at Nina fearfully. "You're partly right," Nina replied. "As soon as you two finish up your gifts. We need to go."

"Where?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"The Council," Nina replied plainly.

"Why?" Gunn asked, also fearful.

"It's nothing bad," Nina replied with a reassuring smile. "It's….sort of a miracle."

"What?" they both as in unison.

"Can you two be ready to go in an hour?" Nina asked.

"Probably, but why?" Dawn questioned.

"I promise," Nina responded, "it will be worth it." She turned and started to walk away before turning back. "Congratulations." She walked off. Dawn and Gunn stared after her before turning and staring confusedly at one another.

The Council SUV pulled into a driveway. "She lives here?" Buffy asked with surprise as she stared out the windshield at the spacious two story home. Even in the daytime, she could see the strings of lights that adorned every tree and bush on the expansive property. Icicle lights hung from the gutters that wrapped the first and second stories and there were three wreaths, one hung on the front door, the other two were mounted on the outside walls.

"You didn't know?" he questioned with surprise.

She shook her head. "Dawn lives here too?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," he stated. "Xander and Faith bought this after they… 'left' the Council. Dawn visited her while she finished grad school. She moved in here later. And there are plenty of guest rooms for anyone who visits."

"Slayers?" Buffy asked.

"Xander always was available to them anytime, even after he left," Angel said. "But, the Slayers don't visit anymore."

"Because he's gone," Buffy commented.

"Not exactly," he replied. "They still came, for a while. But it's very hard on Faith. So, slowly, they stopped visiting. Now it's just Dawn. Willow stops by occasionally, but she and Faith were never really friends."

"You still visit?" Buffy asked.

"Not as often as I should," he replied ashamedly. He looked at Buffy. "And as everyone else stopped visiting, Dawn stopped leaving."

"I didn't know," Buffy said sadly. "I should have." She looked out the window at the house. "It's very beautiful."

"It was built with love," he replied plainly. "Listen. I think I should go first."

"I understand," she replied. "But I think I need to do this myself."

"Are you certain?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes," she said. "I have so very much to make up for."

"Be kind, Buffy, " Angel warned.

She reached into the back seat and retrieved two brightly wrapped boxes before turning and approaching the house slowly and uncertainly. When she reached the door, she started to push the bell, but knocked instead. There was no response. She knocked again. Buffy's heart began to beat faster in fear. Suddenly, she heard something stirring inside. A moment later the door opened. Buffy's breath caught in her throat. Faith was so much older. Her hair had greyed on both sides. Deep lines etched the edges of her mouth and eyes. There was a large scar that ran from her chin to just next to her left eye. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a red t-shirt. She wasn't exactly the girl Buffy had seen in her dream? last night, but she was close. "Hi," Buffy said softly. "Merry Christmas."

"NO!" Faith said strongly as she turned and walked away from the door. Buffy hurried after her. Faith stopped and turned. "Go away. Please." Buffy was immediately struck with another wave of sadness. Faith's voice was pleading, not threatening. The strength and confidence that had made Faith who she was, was gone.

Buffy didn't know what to say. "I need your help," she said suddenly.

Faith turned angrily, managing to amass just enough strength to look slightly menacing. "How dare you," Faith said. "You want MY help."

"I want you to help me fix what I've done," Buffy responded cautiously.

"It can't be fixed," Faith said so very sadly, it made Buffy's chest hurt.

"I know," Buffy replied. "But I need to try. I destroyed everything. I hurt the people I care about most in the entire world. And I let….everyone down." Faith glared. "I am not asking for forgiveness. I wouldn't accept it if you offered. I will NEVER forgive myself. But, I have to, at least, try to fix what can still be fixed."

"I asked for your help," Faith stated. "I begged."

"I know," Buffy replied remorsefully. "But my pride and stupidity didn't…"

"And jealously," Faith added.

"Yes," she replied nodding, "I was jealous. Of You. Of him. Of Dawn. But, I need you to know one thing. No matter what you think about me, I really didn't think anything was going to happen. I would never have done anything to harm…"

"Him," Faith said.

"Either of you," Buffy replied. "If you don't believe anything else, please believe that. I didn't know. And because of that, he died. I killed my friend. And I ruined your life. And Dawn's life. And Angel's life. I am So Very Sorry. If I could go back and change places I would."

"You can't, so it doesn't mean anything," Faith stated, her eyes full of tears. "But, you didn't kill Xander." This was the first time either of them had used his name, and now tears came from both. "A demon killed him. I don't hate you because he died fighting a demon. That may have always been his fate, one day. I HATE you because you hurt him. You stole everything he built. And you said he was responsible for Sandi's death. I could forgive your stupidity and jealously. I will NEVER forgive you for hurting him. I should have…killed you for that."

"I wish you had," Buffy said honestly.

"You still don't get it," Faith scoffed. "I wasn't that person anymore. If I was, do you really think he would have let me stay around the Council? Do you really think he would have….? I loved him Buffy. And, I.. think he loved me."

"He did," Buffy replied confidently. Faith looked at her questioningly. "I didn't want to see it. But he did. And I know the only reason you even let me in that door is because he asked you to forgive me."

Faith looked away for a moment. "Why are you here?" she finally asked. "And who's in the truck?"

"Angel came with me," Buffy said.

"Why?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"I thought he may have a better chance of talking to you than I would," Buffy replied.

"I'm not Council anymore, Buffy," Faith stated. "You made that real clear. I'm not messing in your business, so don't mess with mine."

"Slaying Is your business," Buffy responded. "No, it's actually your birth right. And no one, not me or anyone else, has the right to take that away."

"Why are you here?" Faith asked again, with annoyance.

"Like I said," Buffy replied. "I need your help."

"With what?" Faith questioned defiantly.

"Turning the Council back into what Xander envisioned it to be," Buffy said. "And, since I was never around, I really don't know how to do that."

"There are a lot of people who were there," Faith replied. "He didn't do it alone."

"No," Buffy said. "He did it with you."

"I can't help you," Faith responded.

"Can't or won't?" Angel asked suddenly from the doorway.

"That's not fair," Faith replied. "This is my home now. I don't want to…." Her voice went small. "…go back there."

"The Council always should have been your home," Buffy stated strongly. "I'm sorry I took that away too."

"Why would you bring her here?" Faith asked Angel directly.

"Because I thought you should at least hear her out," he replied. "But NO one is going to make you do something you don't want to do." He looked at Buffy.

"Of course not," Buffy said. "But could I have one last minute with Faith?"

Angel looked to Faith. Faith nodded reluctantly. He moved to another room, far enough to be out of earshot. "I just can't go back there," she said. "There's TOO many memories."

"I would think that would be the point," Buffy said. "I'm not going to ask you to do something that you truly don't want to do. But, Faith, I know where you go when Dawn isn't here." Faith looked at her blankly, but she was obviously nervous. "You hunt. And not just some patrol. You go after things way more than one Slayer should handle alone."

"How would you know that?" Faith asked angrily. "Are you having me followed?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Buffy replied. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If I died tomorrow, no one would really care. But, in case you haven't realized it, a LOT of people care about you. They would be destroyed. There's been enough death, enough sadness." Faith glanced down. "Please come back with me. There is a lot to discuss. And if you absolutely hate it, you will come back here. No harm, no foul. And I will never bother you again. But, if you ever need anything, I will always be there for you."

"What happened, Buffy?" Faith questioned. "Why do you suddenly care about me?"

"Christmas happened," Buffy replied weakly. "And I always should have cared. You're a Slayer, which makes you my sister. And he Loved you. That should have been enough." She wiped at her eyes quickly. "I miss him."

"So, do I," Faith replied as she began to sob. "Every..min…ute."

Buffy moved quickly and wrapped her arms around her. Faith didn't protest. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Buffy. "Merry Christmas, Faith," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy," Faith replied sincerely. Angel stood in the doorway watching the two finally bond over loss and sadness. He smiled thankfully as he looked curiously up past the ceiling above.

"Okay," Gunn said getting annoyed, "what's going on?" Gunn, Spike, Kennedy,Willow, Dawn, Illyria and Nina were all sitting in one of the large Council SUVs that came to pick them up at the Council airstrip.

"Angel just said that we need to get to the Council," Nina replied. "He said we'd find out once we got here."

"Is Buffy okay?" Dawn questioned fearfully.

"Yes," Nina replied.

"Do you really know that?" Kennedy asked. "Or are you just guessing?"

"I know that," Nina responded.

"You talked to her?" Dawn asked quickly.

"Yes," Nina replied.

"Buffy doesn't talk To anyone," Willow said spitefully. "She talks At them."

"If something big is going on," Dawn suggested, "why wouldn't she call me?" She looked down sadly. "Cause she barely acknowledges me." Dawn whispered an answer to her own question. Gunn gently set his hand on her shoulder.

"Why am I here?" Spike asked no one in particular.

"I have No idea," Gunn replied sarcastically.

"Guys," Kennedy said as she stared out the window.

"Someone needs to keep you alive," Spike stated.

"HEY!" Kennedy shouted, startling a few. "LOOK!"

"Oh my GOD!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What?" a few other voices chorused.

"Since when did….?" Willow started to ask as she stared out the window.

"She doesn't," Dawn said. Everyone stared out the window as they drove through the Council property towards the main building. There were dozens of employees hastily stringing lights on bushes and trees.

"I don't get you Americans," Spike stated. "Isn't it a little late to be decorating?"

Dawn turned to Nina. "What happened?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Nina replied. "But isn't it wonderful?"

The truck passed the side of the main building and pulled around to the front entrance just as six people carried in a very large pine tree. The second the truck stopped, every door opened. Everyone, except Spike, climbed out. Gunn unfolded a tarp and held it for Spike to grab. Dawn looked at the people hanging decorations all over the estate. "These are Council employees," she said sadly. "It Christmas."

One of the men, standing on a tall ladder hanging a wreath over the front door, heard her. "I volunteered," he said. "My family's spread out all over the country. I usually spend the day alone. I was glad to help." He looked out at the many others. "Everyone here volunteered…..especially since we've all been given the next two weeks off."

Willow looked to Dawn. "I have no idea," Dawn stated with awe and confusion. Suddenly, she took off up the stairs. "BUFFY!"

"Buffy is okay, right?" Gunn asked with concern.

"I think she finally will be," Nina replied. Gunn furrowed his brow before following Dawn up the stairs. Spike hurried after them, not trusting the tarp for long. The two security guards didn't even flinch as Spike hurried by.

Willow stood in the driveway, slowly looking over the entire area. "What is it red?" Kennedy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Willow said with a hint of surprise. "Everyone seems very….happy."

"You coming?" Angel called from the shadows of the doorway above.

Nina looked up and smiled wide. She climbed the stairs. As they met, they kissed lovingly. Willow and Kennedy followed last. "What is going on here?" Willow asked Angel directly.

"Buffy would like to see everyone in the conference room," Angel replied.

"Why?" Kennedy asked suspiciously.

"Ingenious plan," Spike stated. A few of those present looked over questioningly. "Alleviate everyone's fears and then ambush all her enemies in one place."

"Buffy wouldn't do that," Dawn said quickly, but with uncertainty.

"No," Rolph said from behind them. "She wouldn't."

"Rolph," Dawn said with a huge smile. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "You're still here."

"Always," he replied, hugging her in a very fatherly way.

"But, you were….," Dawn started to say.

"You all need to get upstairs," he said. "Mustn't keep the president waiting." He winked to Dawn.

"This can't be good," Spike commented.

Angel led the group into the conference room. Faith was already waiting. Faith looked incredibly younger and better than she did just a few hours ago. Her clothes and hair were clean. Her eyes had a sparkle no one had seen in a very long time. And her face wore a very unaccustomed smile. Dawn saw her and actually squealed. "FAITH!" Dawn cried out with glee as she raced to her.

"Oh Dawnie," Faith said tears in her eyes, as they embraced tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Dawn asked, her eyes also misty.

"For being such a burden for so very long," Faith replied.

"You have NEVER been a burden," Dawn responded vehemently. "You've been my friend. And I love you so much." Faith pulled her tighter and kissed the top of Dawn's head.

"Faith," Giles said happily as he entered the large room.

"G man," Faith replied kindly. Giles bowed his head reverently.

"Giles," Willow turned with pleasant surprise. "You're here."

"Willow," he said, even his emotions overflowing.

Dawn looked into Faith's eyes suddenly. "What happened?" she asked fearfully. "Where's Buffy?"

"She's…..," Faith started to reply.

"I'm here," Buffy said from the doorway. Everyone turned. Buffy's long blonde hair, forever tied in a bun, hung down low over her shoulders. Her cheeks were flushed with color. And she wore a glow about her, not seen since high school.

"Buffy," Dawn said as she turned away from Faith.

"Stay there," Buffy suggested kindly. "Faith has been a better sister to you than I have ever even considered being."

"Buffy?" Dawn asked sadly. Buffy smiled reassuringly.

"What's going on around here?" Willow questioned, her hostility unmasked. In fact, Dawn was just about the only person in the room that was happy to see Buffy.

"Christmas," Buffy replied plainly. "I know it's late….Many years late. I'm sorry."

"What has happened, Buffy?" Giles questioned sorrowfully.

"Nothing bad," Buffy said. "Well, nothing bad lately." She looked around at all the confused faces. "I need to apologize to all of you. I have been selfish and short sighted…" She glanced at Faith. "..and jealous."

"You've been a bitch," Spike stated plainly.

"Spike!" Dawn scolded.

"He's right," Buffy said. "But I need to…"

Rolph opened the door. "They're online," he said. Buffy nodded thankfully.

"Who?" a few questioned.

"What is this about?" Giles asked.

Buffy walked towards the end of the table, excusing herself as she pushed past Dawn and Faith. She pressed a few buttons, lowering the lights and bringing up four pictures on the large screen. Everyone immediately recognized the Watchers that still sat on the board. "What is this about?" Worthington asked angrily. Everyone took seats around the long table.

"As president of the Watcher's Council," Buffy replied, "I have the right to call for a vote on anything I deem important at any time."

"What's happening?" Kennedy asked Willow softly. Willow just shook her head.

Buffy looked at the four faces on the screen. "Your actions over the past years have not been in the spirit of the values Xander Harris expected from the leaders of this institution," she said quite officially.

"Mr. Harris, God rest his soul," Madame Marchant replied, "has not been leader of the Council for many years."

"Yes," Buffy responded, "because I was jealous and angry and insecure. I am no longer any of those. You are dismissed."

There was a collective gasp in the conference room as well as an immediate angry response from the four Watchers. "YOU CANNOT DO THAT," Worthington stated angrily. "This 'institution' is no longer a collection of children fighting in the streets. It is a corporation. There are legal issues, corporate bylaws, and stockholders."

Buffy turned to everyone in the room. "I call for a vote to remove them from the board of the Watcher's Council," she said officially. "Do I have a second."

"YES!" Dawn cried out loudly. "I second."

"The vote is now called," Giles stated, looking at Buffy very curiously. "All those in favor of removing these four from the board.."

"AYE," Dawn shouted, waving her arm frantically.

"Aye," Gunn agreed.

Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. "Aye," he added.

Giles sighed contentedly before adding, "Aye."

"Aye," Buffy said.

"All those opposed?" Giles asked. There were four immediate, and loud, NAYS from the four on the screen. "The measure passes five to four."

"You cannot remove board members without a full shareholder vote," Worthington said, his voice both angry and threatening.

"Xander may not have been a business genius when he started this place," Buffy replied, "but even he knew that. So he got advice from people who were. He made sure that his friends held sixty percent of the shares of the new 'corporation.'" Buffy looked over at Willow. "I know we have lost some of that." She looked back at the camera. "And I know you four have been buying up shares as quickly as you could these past years, but the people in this room, still hold majority ownership."

"Whoa," Kennedy whispered with awe. "Buffy's got some stones."

"Since it is Christmas," Buffy said, "and in that spirit, you will all receive one year's severance pay. And, should you wish to continue to work within one of the many businesses that comprise the Council, your years of service will be recognized."

"You should not have done this," Worthington threatened.

"And you should watch your tone," Dawn warned in response, "when you speak to the president of the Watcher's Council." One by one, the screens went blank.

"Buffy," Giles said with confusion," what is this about?"

"This Council that exists today, is a Watcher's Council," Buffy replied. She looked at Dawn and Faith. "But that is not the Council Xander wanted. His Council would be a Slayer's Council." Dawn's, Faith's, Willow's and a few other unexpected eyes grew misty. "In fact, I propose a new name for the Council."

"So do I," Faith interrupted quickly. "The Slayer name must remain secret. I propose this place be called the Harris Foundation." Tears began to roll down Dawn's cheeks.

"I second," Angel said quickly.

"All those in favor," Giles asked. There were five instantaneous AYES. "The AYES have it."

"Buffy?" Willow asked with confusion and suspicion as she stared at her. "Why the sudden change? What happened?"

"Xander," Buffy said, as though that explained everything. "I have one last piece of business for the board."

"What is it?" Giles asked with concern.

"I offer my resignation," she replied. A couple of insincere arguments were offered, but Buffy continued quickly. "But, as president, I am allowed to offer my suggestion for my replacement."

"You are," Angel said.

"I respectfully request that Faith Lehane take over as the president of the Harris Foundation," she stated.

"NO," Faith replied quickly and with some embarrassment. "I was never the leader. Dawn should be…"

"Most of the people in this room have been behind you for a long time now," Dawn said. "You became an inspiration to them." Angel and Spike nodded. "Being a leader is more than filing paperwork, signing checks and answering questions. A leader needs to inspire. You brought Angel, Spike, Gunn, Willow, Kennedy and

me together. That alone makes you a leader."

"You all felt sorry for me," Faith said. "I know that."

"Maybe," Dawn replied. "But they felt the same for me. You, they rallied around. You became a symbol."

Faith looked at Buffy. "I won't do to you, what you did to Xander," she said.

"THAT is exactly why you need to be the president," Buffy replied. "And you're not doing anything to me. I WILL NOT stay on as president. I never deserved the position. I stole it. And, in doing so, I started a chain of events where my best friend died. A true hero died because of me."

"Xander would have wanted this," Dawn said emotionally to Faith.

"You make it really hard to hate you," Willow commented to Buffy. "And, I don't think you should leave the Council."

"That would be up to Faith," Buffy said.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Angel stated. "I nominate Faith as president of the Harris Foundation."

"I second," Dawn said quickly.

"All those in favor?" Giles asked.

"AYE," came the unanimous response from everyone.

Faith pursed her lips as they began to tremble. Her eyes, already red, filled with tears again. "Please fix everything I screwed up," Buffy pleaded.

"I can't and won't do this without Dawn," Faith stated. She looked to her. "Will you help me?"

"Always," Dawn replied.

"I made a promise to Xander," Faith said, her voice unsteady. Dawn reached out and took Faith's hand in hers. Faith glanced over thankfully. "I promised to always take care of the Slayers. I failed these past years. They have been taking care of me instead of the other way around." She looked at Buffy. "He assigned you as their trainer because he thought they needed to learn from the best. And he knew you needed to have the freedom to leave the Council and travel."

"I used to think it was because he didn't want me around," Buffy said with embarrassment. Dawn and Faith both started to protest. "I know differently now."

"You are still the best Slayer that ever lived," Faith stated. "And the girls, His girls, could learn a lot from you."

Buffy wiped her arm across her face quickly. "They don't really want anything to do with me anymore," she replied honestly.

"What are you thinking?" Kennedy questioned Faith.

"I think Buffy should continue training the Slayers," Faith replied. "But instead of you going to them, they should come here." Faith looked Buffy in the eyes. "Because you should be here." Faith glanced around. "With your family."

Buffy dropped her head to her chest and began to cry openly. Dawn squeezed Faith's hand tenderly before releasing it and moving to her sister. As she wrapped her arm over Buffy's shoulder, Buffy spun and hugged her tightly. "I am So sorry, Dawn," she said, "for everything." Dawn didn't reply. She just held her tightly.

Faith looked across the table at Willow. "Will you come back?" she asked.

"She would love to," Kennedy replied quickly.

"Yes," Willow said.

"Whatever you want," Faith said thankfully to Willow, "it's yours." Giles was staring and Faith and she noticed. "What is it, Mr. Giles?"

Giles smiled contentedly. "You have never called me that," he said.

"I know," Faith replied. "I'm sorry."

Giles moved down the length of the table to stand in front of her. "I am so very sorry I was not there for you," he said honestly. "I should have been."

"It's okay," she responded.

"No," he said. "And I need you to know just how proud I have been of you for a very long time. Thank you for everything you did for Xander and for everything you have done for the Council. I couldn't have more 'faith' in any other leader." Faith swallowed hard as she tilted her head to the side. Giles nodded. Faith moved into his arms. A happy tear ran down Dawn's cheek as she watched. Almost every other face looked to Buffy. Buffy smiled contentedly.

"Buffy," Angel asked, after the moment had passed, "what is going on here?"

"Christmas," Buffy said quickly.

"I get that," Gunn replied. "But, it's nearly over. Why decorate now?"

"Christmas is never over," Buffy said wistfully. "It's in our hearts and…"

"And souls," Dawn said suddenly. "Xander always said that when I would get sad after New Year's. I didn't know you ever knew."

"I was always there," Buffy replied sadly, "I just never felt like I Should be there."

"You're still not so smart, B," Faith said. Buffy turned immediately, but with a wide smile.

"So WHAT's with the decorations?" Kennedy asked with a hint of irritation.

"The Council Christmas party is tonight," Buffy said.

"Party?" a few asked.

"Xander's party," Buffy replied.

"Buffy," Dawn asked, "what has really happened?"

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I had an epiphany," Buffy said.

"Really?" Gunn asked as he glanced at Angel. "Aren't those convenient? Any chance you might have another and return to your usual self?"

"Gunn!" Dawn scolded.

"I hope not," Buffy replied sincerely. "I don't much like that person."

"You are planning on throwing a Christmas party Tonight?" Nina questioned with disbelief.

"Yes," Buffy replied. "Well, I was." She looked at Faith. "This is your house now."

"Thanks, B," Faith replied with a sly smile. Her entire appearance had changed within minutes. "But it took Xander months to arrange those parties every year."

"We have six hours," Buffy replied.

"How much is arranged?" Dawn questioned.

"There may be a few things that still need to be done," Buffy said under her breath.

"What do you need?" Angel asked.

Buffy, Faith, and Dawn were the last to arrive in the private dining room. "Sorry," Faith said to all that were already seated. Gunn, Angel, Spike, Illyria, Nina, Willow, Kennedy, Giles, Denise, Alex and Rolph all looked to the new arrivals. "It's been a crazy day." Everyone already had a full plate in front of them, as of yet, untouched.

"I can imagine," Angel replied. The three filled plates from the array of warming trays along the wall.

"Yesterday's party was a big success," Willow said. "More people from the neighborhood attended than ever before."

"That's one of the things we were working on," Dawn replied. "Most of our nearest neighbors live in apartments or public housing." She and Faith took seats at the table. "They are not…doing well."

"Xander thought we should help them," Faith stated. "And so do I. That's why he opened the Council party to anyone who wanted to come."

"What do you suggest?" Giles questioned.

"A fund for the neighborhood," Dawn replied.

"And jobs," Faith added. "We don't need college graduates for so many of the jobs here. We need to help our neighbors."

"And every office across the globe should do the same," Dawn added.

"As if we ever had a doubt as to who should lead the C….Foundation" Kennedy commented.

"You make him so very proud," Giles agreed.

"Xander had started a lot of programs that I didn't continue," Buffy said ashamedly.

"But she's been helping us sort through the past few years," Dawn added.

"Xander's vision for the Council should be back on track soon," Faith stated.

"And that is admirable," Giles said thoughtfully. "But, I think as you proceed, I should like to see Your vision for the Council."

"Me?" Faith asked surprised. "I don't….I just followed what he…"

"You were his second and his confidante," Dawn said. "I was there enough to know that he didn't do all of this alone. Both of you created the vision."

"I just helped him do what he wanted," Faith replied quickly.

"Your suggestion just a few moments ago did not come from Xander," Giles said. "It came from you."

"It just seemed like the right thing," Faith said humbly and somewhat embarrassed.

"Xander knew exactly what he was doing when he asked you to stay," Buffy said with final understanding.

"Remembering who Xander was and what he did here is admirable and fitting," Giles stated, "but this place cannot become a shrine."

"It must evolve and grow," Angel agreed. "Your leadership will shape what the new 'Foundation' will become. And I am willing to help any way I can."

"As am I," Spike added. He looked to Angel, and they both nodded.

"If you can get those two to agree on anything," Nina commented, "you are already a miracle worker."

Everyone had waited, no one daring to eat a morsel until everyone was seated. Faith, Buffy, and Dawn sat. Faith sat next to Buffy. Dawn next to Gunn. "I'm sorry I didn't continue this Christmas dinner," Buffy said sorrowfully. "And I'm sorry it's a day late." She looked to Faith. "Thank you for letting me do this now."

"You don't need to thank me," Faith replied. "I'm just happy you're back."

"You need to say Grace," Dawn whispered.

"I don't know how," Faith replied with embarrassment. "Someone else should do it."

"No," Buffy replied. "This is Your house. You need to bless it."

"Just say what's in your heart," Willow replied.

"Please bless this meal," Faith began, hesitantly. "for I know there are many around us that need and deserve more. Please bless the people seated around this table and tables like this all across the world, because every person deserves to feel safe and happy at Christmas. And please bless the Slayers and their teams who risk their lives every day to make the world a safer place."

"And may God please bless and keep safe our president, Faith," Buffy added, "because on her shoulders the future rests." Faith blushed deeply.

"Please watch over Xander," Faith added. "He was the best of us."

"He was," many responded.

"God bless us, all," Giles added.

"God bless us Every One," Dawn concluded.

"Amen," every single person and vampire in the room echoed. Then, they all attacked their plates with joyous vigor.

Conversations sprung up all over. Every single face in the room wore a smile.

Buffy's eyes suddenly went wide as she stared at the Christmas tree in the far corner of the room. Jonathan and Tara were standing next to the tree with Xander between them. All three looked very proud and content. Buffy's eyes immediately began to tear.

Faith noticed. As she followed Buffy's gaze, her breath caught in her throat. Xander lifted his finger to his lips. Faith looked to Buffy with wide, confused eyes. Buffy nodded. Both girls looked back at the ghosts. Xander smiled wide and nodded approvingly. Tears began to flow from both girls' eyes. He stared at Faith. "Love Faith," his silent lips shown just before the three ghosts faded away. Faith began to sob. Dawn saw the sudden emotion and was immediately concerned. She too followed their eyes, but there was nothing to see.

"Faith?" Kennedy asked. "Are you okay?"

Buffy took a deep breath before lifting the glass in front of her. "To Faith," she said whole heartedly, "my

president and my..friend?" Faith nodded through her tears. "Xander chose right."

"To Faith," the entire group echoed before tapping glasses and drinking.

Buffy leaned close to Faith. "He will always love you," she whispered tenderly. Faith's lips trembled as the tears flowed. Buffy reached out and held her tightly. "So will I."

THE END


End file.
